On the Run
by icegem100
Summary: "In front of me stood a cop with a gun in his hand. I didn't hesitate. I shot him." Bella is on the run, but when she meets charming pilot Edward in Thailand, she is torn. Can she really be with Edward when she's wanted for murder? *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey everyone, I'm here with a brand new story. I should be updating pretty regularly, hopefully every couple of days if I can. I've rated this story T but there will be some minor language and violence. Be warned.**

**Here is a short summary:**

"_**In front of me stood a cop with a gun in his hand. I didn't hesitate. I shot him." Bella Swan is on the run from the LA police, but when she meets charming pilot Edward Masen in Thailand she is torn. Can she really be with Edward when she's wanted for murder? AH**_

**Prologue**

I stood watching the murky yellow water swirl down the drain to an unknown place. It seemed like an easy way to escape… just whirl away and be free. I should be so lucky.

I wrinkled my nose at the revolting smell of the blonde hair dye as I was greeted with my natural hair: brown. Sadly that couldn't last for long. I quickly hopped out of the shower and massaged my hair with red hair-dye trying not to miss a spot. As it soaked in I looked out the window of my friend Angela's house. She really was a blessing for letting me stay with her, even though I was wanted by every policeman in LA.

The view from her house was stunning. She lived in Beverly Hills looking over Hollywood with downtown LA in the background. To the left of me I could even see the Hollywood sign. Angela was a friend from school, she was loyal so I knew she'd let me stay here, even though I was now twenty-five and hadn't seen her for years. She'd done well for herself by getting a good job and marrying rich. She lived the life of luxury. Unlike myself.

But hopefully today that would all change.

Once the dye had soaked in I rinsed my hair and now had fiery red locks.

_Well that's new._

I quickly blow dried my hair straight and dressed in some tight skinny jeans, a blue blouse and put on some sneakers. Something told me I'd need some shoes I could run in. Today was the day I would hopefully get away from this place. Away from the memories of what I'd done and most importantly away from the LAPD trying to arrest me all the God damn time.

I went downstairs to the living room to get going. I ignored the newspaper on the coffee table with the headline of 'girl who torches house is on the run' as I finished packing my bag. Suddenly there was a brisk knock on the door.

I froze.

They knocked again.

"Miss Swan," a familiar voice yelled, "I know you're in there. Let's try and be civil about this, just come out and talk."

_They'd found me._

Talk? Seriously? And give them the ammunition to lock me up for life.

No way.

I quickly picked up my messenger bag. This bag would be my lifeline and would hopefully get me through this safely. I quickly checked inside to see the three different passports, all with my picture, the stacks of cash and most importantly, a gun. I took it out and removed the safety, ready to fire if necessary.

I wasn't shooting to kill anyone but just to get my sorry ass safely out of this country.

I ran to the back door and discretely peered out the window. I saw a slight movement in the trees alerting me instantly to the fact that there was someone there. Anyone without my experience may not have noticed this. But I did. And it helped me a hell of a lot.

Angela had a side door, which was one of my reasons for choosing to stay with her. Once I reached the door, keeping my gun ready, I opened it. Slowly.

It was now or never.

The side fence, probably my only chance of escape, was about ten paces ahead of me. If I ran and jumped high enough I could probably make it over the sturdy wooden fence. If I was lucky.

I peered around quickly, keeping my gun ready.

One.

Two.

Three.

I made a run for it.

I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me towards the fence, my trusty bag safely with me. I heard voices around me. Then shouts. They'd seen me.

I was almost there and then: crash. I didn't make it over.

_Shit._

I turned ready to go out the back gate, my only other option, but directly in front of me stood a cop with a gun in his hand. I didn't hesitate. I shot him. I didn't shoot to kill, never to kill. But I shot both his hand, to disarm him, and his leg to stop him from chasing me.

Three years at the policing academy meant I had a pretty good aim.

_Thank God. _

I leapt over him as he fell to the ground in pain and the back gate was in my sights.

"I have a gun pointed at your head," a loud voice boomed behind me, "so stop right there Isabella."

I stopped.

Was this it? After four months had they finally caught me? Four months of me getting my hands on fake passports, booking flight tickets and finding the perfect places to escape to. Was this it?

"Turn around," the voice commanded, "slowly."

I did what was asked of me and turned to see Jacob Black with his gun pointed directly at my head. He stood there in a dark black suit, obviously trying to show his authority, with a big smirk plastered on his face. Jacob and I had gone to training school together to become part of the Police force. He'd had a crush on me but I'd turned him down. Lots of times. So guess how happy he was five years later when he was head of his department and his assignment was to bring me in? Yes, he was ecstatic.

He was alone except for the officer who I had already shot and was on the ground trying to sort out the wound on his leg. Trust Jacob to be too arrogant to get extra back-up. Big mistake.

I might be able to escape.

"Now drop your gun!"

I hesitated.

"Drop it!"

I bent down as if to put my gun on the ground as his eyes remained fixated on my every move. As if God was sending a miracle, at that moment the trees behind Jacob's head rustled.

That's all I needed. Him to be distracted for just a millisecond.

Before he could react I snatched my gun and shot him in his hand to disarm him. He cried out in pain as the gun skimmed his hand and pierced his arm.

I darted out of the yard and through the back gate. I jumped into the car I'd stashed there, put it in gear and raced away. I threw the gun out the window and weaved through Beverly Hills at almost 100mph with only one destination in mind.

LAX.

**Thoughts? Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey. Fanfiction was messing about when I tried to post this chapter which meant me re-uploading the story and bla bla bla... but it's here now. Enjoy. Next update in two or three days.**

**Chapter 1**

_I stood motionless on the other side of the street, hidden in the trees just staring at my mother's house. Well what used to be her house. The glow it now produced was a stark contrast to the dark night sky behind. The flames had almost fully encompassed it and like an impenetrable being would not stop._

_He had no chance._

_I heard sirens in the background and stepped back to make sure that I was fully hidden. Next door neighbours came out of their houses to witness the burning building as the flames licked away, slowly turning it into ash. The fire brigade finally arrived and it took them over three hours to put out the flames. I stood there frozen watching the whole thing._

_I couldn't move. I was too shocked by what I'd done._

_Once the flames were put out, I forced myself to leave, but not before seeing them pull a black body bag out of the house._

"Bella."

"Bella!"

Someone shook me violently.

"Wake up." I peeled open my eyes to see Alice standing over me, concern etched on her face. "Are you alright Bella? You were having another bad dream."

I stretched slowly and pulled myself into a sitting position. "Yeah I was, sorry. But it was more of a memory than a dream."

"Oh not again," she replied concerned before painting on an expression of nonchalance, "Oh well, just try and forget about it yeah, because I'm ready for breakfast." She smiled.

My stomach rumbled, "yes me too."

I stood up and looked to the clock next to me noticing that it was only eight o clock. Yet there Alice stood right in front of me, fully dressed and showered with her running tracksuit on the chair behind her. She was way too much of a morning person.

"Come on Bella, we're in paradise, make the most of it," she ordered.

"It may be paradise and a holiday for you but not for me."

"Bella I told you we're in this together. I'm your best friend I wasn't simply going to leave you. When you called and told me you were on your way to the airport did you simply expect me just to stay home and say goodbye? Seriously Bella. You know how much I want to travel and this gave me the perfect excuse."

"Ha-ha," I scoffed, "this is hardly travelling when you're a fugitive on the run."

"Ah but its not me who's on the run remember. I just happened to get on the same flight as you and end up in the same hotel by pure coincidence," she winked.

Alice was my best friend. We'd gone to high school together up in Washington State, when I lived with my dad for a while, and then both moved to Los Angeles to go to college. I was training to be in the Police force and she wanted to become an interior designer. Even with our different life choices we'd stayed good friends and now lived together. We talked to each other about everything. Right after the fire she was the person I'd talked to and she was the person who helped me get through what had happened.

Naturally when the police came after me I didn't want to drag her down with me so I stayed with other people trying to keep her as far out of it as possible. But she was too damn stubborn for her own good so insisted on coming with me when I fled the country. I knew in my heart that she would be in little trouble if she was found with me and wouldn't be forced to go to prison as any evidence would be purely circumstantial. Otherwise there's no way I'd have let her come along.

So here we are in Koh Samui, one of the Island's surrounding Thailand, and it really is heavenly. I decided to make the most of this paradise as I knew it wouldn't last for long before I'd be forced to flee again. It wasn't the first place we'd been to since leaving LA; we went to Australia and Japan as well on what seemed like an around the world trip.

I dressed in a vest, shorts and gladiator sandals. I tied my straight, now black, hair back and put on the big Gucci sun-glasses Alice had got for me. If I was going to be in such a luxurious place I might as well look good and I realised that black hair suited me. I was sad that I couldn't keep my hair red for long as I liked the fiery colour, but Jacob had seen it so I had no choice.

"I'm ready," I announced as Alice bounced along with the key card for our room in one hand and a beach towel in the other.

"Great. Let's grab ourselves some chairs on the beach before breakfast, before the good ones get taken," she said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Sure." I envied her light heartedness and her lack of worries and problems. All I could think about was my mother. How was she? Was she coping alone? Did she know it was me?

I'd hoped she was okay and knew she couldn't be any worse than she was before the… urm… incident. And I had little doubt in my mind that she knew I was behind it.

I followed Alice out of the door and was immediately enveloped by the scorching Thai air. There wasn't a cloud in sight and I turned to the ocean to see the water glistening like diamonds in the sun. All I could hear was the sound of tweeting birds and running water coming from the fountain in the swimming pool. Oh I loved the feeling of the sun on my skin. It was one of the reasons I'd moved to LA, along with to be closer to my mother, who'd lived in LA since she was born. Spending a couple of years in Washington State with my dad was enough to put anyone off the rain. I'd lived with my mother until I was sixteen but when she got re-married I decided to give her some space and live with my dad for a couple of years which is where I met Alice.

Alice and I were staying in a small hotel. There were only about fifty rooms, all bordering the pool and with a sea view. It really was paradise. I would make the most of it while I could.

We reserved ourselves some deck chairs at the back of the beach under some palm trees and then went to the restaurant to make the most of the buffet breakfast. It had everything you could want in a breakfast. _Everything_. From cereal to cakes to bacon to omelettes and even Sushi. Like I said _everything_. And being a breakfast person, I wasn't complaining.

A Thai waitress politely led us to a table overlooking the sea as gentle oriental music played in the background. Then we both went back and forth collecting food from the buffet and ate mostly in silence just taking in our surroundings.

"Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I asked my heart rate increasing at the thought of a cop finding me. Even though I was out of LA I was sure if they had any idea I was in Thailand, the police here would be notified.

"Calm down its nothing bad," she said obviously seeing my expression, "there is just a guy sitting behind you and he is so _cute_."

And then she winked at him. I mean actually winked.

_This girl has no shame._

"What does he look like?" I asked intrigued but not wanting to draw attention by turning round.

"Like a Greek God! Oh my, he's like just so _hot_. He has the dreamiest blue eyes and blonde hair and is just wow."

"Well go speak to him then."

She winked again.

_Oh dear Lord._

"Oh my sweet Bella don't you know anything? He'll come to me, they always do," I rolled my eyes at her cockiness but her predictions were normally right. "You have things to learn Bella; I mean you've only had three boyfriends. Mike, Tyler and Eric and none of them were that special really. You need to show a guy you're interested and let him come…. if he doesn't he's not worth it. There are a few words of wisdom for you Miss Swan."

"Shush!" I said angrily annoyed she would say my name like that in public.

"Don't worry no one is listening. They're probably too enticed by the Greek God over there and oh, he has a friend Bella. Not my type but wow, he's smoking too."

"Yes because I'm really in a position to be dating right now," I replied sarcastically.

"No one said anything about a serious relationship, just a bit of fun, keep him at arms length," she grinned at me, "just turn around _discretely_ and you will see."

My curiosity got the better of me and I did what she said. I turned round to see two guys sitting together a couple of tables back. Two guys together in a romantic setting like this one, they had to be gay! No questions asked. I chucked under my breath. Oh Alice how could you not realise. _Idiot._

I noticed the so-called 'Greek God' and then his friend's eyes suddenly snapped towards mine with a look of urgency. His eyes. Oh my gosh his eyes. They were swirling pools of green beauty. I remained transfixed on him and I suddenly realised that closing my mouth may be a good idea. My gaze then travelled up his perfect pale skin to his hair. Wow. It was in disarray with little strands flying about everywhere. It was brown with coppery coloured tips.

_Now that's what I call hair._

After realising I'd been staring at him for a pretty long time while he'd also been looking at me. I snapped back round with my black hair flying behind me.

Alice had about the smuggest expression ever on her face. She might as well have had the words 'I told you so' stamped across her forehead.

"Yes, yes you were right. He's…" I thought about the right word to use, "… dreamy."

"Yup," she said through the strawberry pancakes she was eating and as if she could sense what I was thinking she added, "it would only be a bit of fun Bella, nothing serious."

"Whatever Alice. But don't you think you're missing something kind of obvious?"

"Like what?"

"Come on Alice, two well-dressed guys with perfect hair, together on a Thai Island, one of the most romantic settings ever. They _must_ be gay."

"What no way!"

"Way."

"Bella we're two girls together on a Thai Island. Does that make us lesbians? I think not."

"Yeah but girls always go on holiday together. Guys would probably go on some kind of sporting holiday together… not to the damn beach."

"Hmph," she said, "well I'm just going to assume you're wrong."

"You do that."

"We're still going to go for it. If they're gay then so be it, at least we gave it a shot. I'm not giving up on my Greek God that easily. And wow his shirt says 'I love Texas', I bet his accent is super-sexy. Yes we're going for it, no questions."

"Ok whatever." I said not keen on the idea of hooking up with some random guy while I was trying to stay hidden. But I could use a bit of fun and what better person to do it with than Mr. Dreamy.

"Finished eating Bella?" she asked and I nodded, "great so now we walk away looking sexy as anything, got it?"

I rolled my eyes, "yes got it."

"Good. Oh and sway your hips a bit."

I chucked. "Sure, sure."

So we sashayed out of the restaurant trying to do just the perfect amount of hip swaying.

After that we went to our beach chairs and spent the rest of the day relaxing, reading and swimming in the warm sea. At about half five in the afternoon we sat on the beach and slowly watched the sun go down.

"See Bella, being on the run isn't that bad," Alice said quietly as the beach became more deserted.

"Could be worse," I replied admiring the view, "I just wish I knew whether or not my mom was ok."

"Bella honey," Alice turned to look at me, "she might not be coping that well but she's Alive and she's_ safe_. And if she doesn't realise now, she'll realise soon that she's better off without him. Even though I don't agree with how you went about it, the outcome is going to benefit your mother in the long run. You'll see."

"I hope you're right."

She smiled reassuringly, "I am."

We turned to look at the sunset as one of the Thai waitresses from the bar came over to us holding two colourful looking cocktails.

"These are from the gentlemen over there," she said in a calm voice pointing over to a couple of beach chairs to the left of us.

I looked over and saw none other than Mr. Dreamy and Greek God staring right at us with grins on their faces.

_Well, definitely not gay then._

Alice's smug smile was bigger than ever.

**The chapters will get longer. Promise :)**

**How are you all liking Bella the fugitive? Let me know and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who are reviewing. I really appreciate it. On with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

"So now do we go say hi?" I asked Alice as we sipped our colorful cocktails.

"Tomorrow," she simply said.

"Alice, you said let them come to us… and they did. So now I want a piece of Mr. Dreamy who…" I looked over to the guys, "is looking amazing without his shirt on."

He had on dark blue swimming shorts and I could see his perfectly sculptured torso. And the black ray-bans he was wearing were just the cherry on top. I bit my lip in anticipation.

"If they don't talk to us today then we talk to them tomorrow."

"Fine," I replied.

Alice had more experience with men that I did so I gave her the benefit of the doubt. And by experience I mean that if she saw a good looking guy in a bar, about nine in ten times she would find a way to get with him. I'd only been with three guys and they were all long term boyfriends; you can only eat so much of something before you get bored of it. So I was in the mood for something spicy and exciting, a holiday romance would be the perfect opportunity. And I could break it off whenever I wanted as I had no fixed date of leaving here so could go when I pleased. I may also have to break it off earlier than I wish if the police found me.

"What do you want to do tonight?" asked Alice.

"Let's go into town for dinner and check out the bars and clubs."

"Good idea."

So we packed up our stuff and went to the room making sure to give the boys a smile as we went. Then we got showered, dressed and did our make-up, ready for a girls night out. I wore my straight black hair down and dressed in some high waisted denim shorts, a purple sequin blouse and some wedges. Alice opted for a flowery summer dress with heels. Once we were both ready, we left the hotel and started walking into town, which thankfully because of our shoes, wasn't a long walk.

Firstly we went to a seafood restaurant to have dinner and then went to a bar for a drink. There was plenty of choice due to all of the tourism so we picked the one that looked nicest and went into a sort of underground basement. Thank God it had air conditioning; otherwise I might have died in the Thai heat.

The club was very swish and stylish, like most things in Koh Samui, and had some Thai dancers along with loud music and a dance floor. We got ourselves a table just next to the dance floor and started on some drinks.

We chatted mindlessly about random stuff and I tried to ignore the flashing orange lights which presented me with some uncomfortable memories. While Alice was babbling along about how Thai people had such good fashion sense… or something strange like that… I thought I saw a flash of copper out of the corner of my eye.

_Copper hair?_

I turned to look and saw that Mr. Dreamy and Greek God had just walked into the club.

_Oh yeah!_

Mr. Dreamy spotted me, said something to his friend and then they started walking over.

"Alice, Alice!" I said urgently interrupting her rambling, "guess who is coming over to our table."

And because she had no patience, she whipped her head round to look directly at the two guys. If they didn't know I was talking about them before, they did now.

_Thanks Alice._

Mr. Dreamy smirked knowingly and they both came and sat themselves down on the other stools at our table, Greek God by Alice and Mr. Dreamy by me.

_Perfect!_

"Hello ladies," Greek God said in a southern accent while Alice almost drooled all over her dress.

"Hi," we both said in unison.

"Did you enjoy the drinks?" Mr. Dreamy asked smoothly giving the most gorgeous crooked smile flashing his pearly white teeth. His accent was less southern but his voice was like velvet.

"Yes thank you," I replied, "I'm Bella and this is Alice."

"Well hello Alice," Greek God said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it, "I'm Jasper."

Alice looked giddy as she launched into her little flirting routine with him.

"Hi Bella," Mr. Dreamy said, "do you have a last name with that or is it just Bella?" He grinned.

"Bella Jackson," I replied without hesitation.

"Hi Bella Jackson, I'm Edward Masen." It was nice to finally give Mr. Dreamy a name.

"Nice to meet you," I said as we shook hands and laughed at how formal we were being when Alice was practically jumping on Gree-, I mean Jasper.

"So Bella, what brings you to Thailand?" Edward asked staring at me forcefully with spectacular green eyes.

"Pleasure," I replied seductively as I picked the cherry off the edge of my cocktail and began sucking on it. Edward swallowed but remained calm, seeming unaffected by my obvious flirting. "You?"

"Same," he purred as he took the cherry that was now in my hand and started sucking on it as well.

_Holy shit._

"What kind of pleasure would that be Mr. Masen?"

"Well I'm not sure yet Miss Jackson, but I'm sure I'll find out."

We stared into each other's eyes obviously enticed by one another. How could one man emit so much sexual energy? I had no idea but he was doing it, somehow, and boy was I turned on.

"Actually I'm taking a break from work," he continued.

"Oh what do you do?" I asked interested.

"I'm a pilot." The most sexy, alluring image popped into my head at the thought of him in a captain's uniform.

"Captain Edward."

"Ha-ha yes. It's pretty stressful work so I decided to take a couple of weeks off."

"Oh so is Jasper a pilot too?"

"No, he's just a friend of mine from college, wanted to come along, we don't live near each other but meet up every now and then" he said, "He's a photographer, travelling the world taking pictures of the scenery."

"Oh I see. Where are you from?" I asked regretting it almost instantly as it could lead to more questions about me that I wasn't willing to answer.

He paused obviously trying to perfect his sexy smoldering look. He was doing it wonders. "Chicago. You?"

"New York," I lied smoothly.

"Ah so we're both big city people," he stated.

"Of course. Nothing's better than the hustle and bustle of a big city."

"I couldn't agree more," he looked right into my eyes.

"So what's Chicago like? I've never been, don't really travel much."

"Yet here you are in Thailand, seems like travelling to me," he smirked.

"Well done genius. Yes me and Alice decided to be impulsive and I'm glad we did, I love it here. It's like a mini paradise."

"I couldn't agree more. Have you been to the mainland at all?"

"Yes we went to Bangkok first. It was fantastic."

"So did we," he replied. Edward bought me a few drinks and we chatted for a while about random things as captain Edward became even more attractive.

"Nice necklace," he complemented me as he ran his hand through his hair. Yum.

I looked down and realized I was wearing a delicate silver necklace that my mother had given me as a sixteenth birthday present.

"Thank it was my mom's." I suddenly felt very wistful and sad thinking about my mother.

"Bella?" Edward said as I'd obviously zoned out. I just looked up and smiled. "So have you lived in New York your whole life? Do your family live there? What do you do? Do you live with your friend?" Edward asked turning to Alice who we noticed had already gone onto the dance floor with Jasper.

Wow that was too many questions. I wasn't in the mood for questions; I was in the mood for sex with someone in the form of Mr. Masen right next to me.

"Oh that's too many questions Edward," I replied mysteriously as I took a final sip of my drink. I then stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him to the dance floor with me.

He followed and I could see all of him. He was taller than me, well built and was wearing light blue jeans, sandals (_without socks thank God_) and a white shirt. I took his other hand and walked backwards bringing him to the dance floor. I then discovered that walking backwards wasn't the best idea as I bumped into someone and dropped my purse on the floor, the contents spilling everywhere.

I bent down to pick everything up and Edward helped. Luckily there wasn't much in there, just some random stuff, the keycard for my room and my driving license that Edward was picking up for me. I then remembered that it said 'Isabella _Swan_'.

_Crap._

I stood back up and snatched it out of Edward's hand hoping he hadn't seen it in the dimmed light.

"Ur thanks," I said on edge stuffing it back in my bag and doing up the zip.

Edward didn't seem fazed as he took my hand and started dancing. Excitement was alight in his eyes and we began moving just as Flo Rida's 'sugar' came on the music.

Yes, the perfect sexy song.

I wrapped my hands round his neck and danced up against him mouthing 'my lips like sugar' as we moved to the beat. I grinded up against him throughout the song and I watched tiny beads of sweat form on his forehead.

_Oh it seemed Captain Edward liked my dancing._

The alcohol had got to me and I was feeling daring so with my arms still round his neck, I stretched up, pulled his head down and firmly pressed my lips to his. He didn't react at first but then as he tried to deepen the kiss I pulled away teasing him. I winked at him as I kept dancing, now turning away from him and pressing myself up against him. He put his hands on my hips as we moved to the music, then suddenly he pulled me back round and forcefully pushed his lips to mine.

_Oh how I liked a man who could take control._

Our lips moved together and I ran my tongue along his lips tasting him. He tasted _divine_. Our tongues mingled as we deepened the kiss and his hands moved up so they were now in my hair. Both of us had stopped dancing, I don't think we really cared. We kept kissing as I moved my hands down to his waist pulling him closer. Then he pulled away and his lips trailed along my jaw to my ear.

"Hey Bella," he whispered seductively, "did you know we're staying at the same hotel?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," he purred and I felt him smile against me, "then I'm sure you won't mind if I take you back to my room and ravish you."

I almost melted like jelly and replied trying to sound as calm as possible even though I was nothing like that on the inside.

"Lead the way."

**The next chapter will be lots longer, pinkie swear.  
So Bella's getting a bit frisky and what do you think of Edward the pilot?**

**Please let me know and review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to people who are reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**However I've noticed a **_**huge **_**difference between the number of reviewers and the number of people who have me on alert. If you are reading please let me know… its lots more motivating for me to know people are reading my story.**

**It also means I'll want to update quicker :)**

**Chapter 3**

I awoke lying on my front with the feeling of the blazing sun on my bare back. I was almost too comfortable to want to move. I slowly opened my eyes and felt disorientated. I wasn't in my room.

I looked over the floor and could see random clothes thrown about everywhere. The wonderful memories flooded back.

_Ahh Edward._

I stayed still, feeling too tired to move as I heard movement next door. Wait, not next door, in the bathroom. Then the bathroom door opened and Mr. Dreamy himself came out wearing only a small towel round his waist. And his was still _wet. _Even more pleasant memories came back.

"Hey beautiful," he said smiling as he noticed I was awake.

"Hi," I replied as I rolled over and sat up, using the sheet to cover myself.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he used another towel to dry his hair.

"Very well, thank you," I answered feeling less confident than last night.

"Oh good," he said as he suddenly dropped the towel around his waste. _Gah! _"It's just that you were sleep talking."

Sleep talking? Shit. I hoped I hadn't said anything bad. What if I revealed everything?

"Oh yeah, I do that." I smiled shyly.

He chuckled, "its okay, I'm a heavy sleeper." He winked at me as he started getting dressed, I sat back enjoying the show smiling cheekily.

Once Edward was fully clothed, I dragged myself out of his comfortable bed and got myself showered. Once I was done I wrapped a fuzzy towel around myself and heard a knock at the door.

"Yes," I said.

Edward peaked his head round the door holding some clothes in his hand.

"Your friend dropped these round for you so you didn't have to wear the same clothes from last night."

"Oh thanks," I took them from him, "Alice thought of everything."

"She and Jasper are going to meet us at breakfast in fifteen minutes. So I'll let you get changed."

"Thank you," I replied.

I got myself dressed and brushed my hair using Edward's comb leaving it to dry by itself. Then I came out the bathroom to see Edward waiting for me with a phone held up to his ear.

He smiled when he saw me. "Okay I've got to go, bye," he said down the line.

"Who was that?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"Work," he replied, "shall we?" he asked motioning to the door.

"Let's."

Edward and I made our way to the restaurant for breakfast where we spotted Alice and Jasper sitting at a table waiting for us. She looked smitten.

_I wonder what she's been up to last night._

We greeted them and Edward and Jasper waited at the table letting us get our food first. Once we were out of their eye line Alice turned to me.

"OhmyGodBella. What did you do last night? Tell me everything!"

"Well what do you think we did Sherlock?" I replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "so you slept together? What was he like?"

"Amazing, and seriously Alice don't tell me you didn't get with Jasper. I'm guessing he slept in our room."

"As a matter of fact Miss _Jackson_, we didn't have sex."

"Yeah right."

"No we seriously didn't. We just talked all night long and fell asleep in each other's arms. He is extraordinary. Did you know he's a photographer?"

"Yes Edward told me," I replied.

"Well he's travelling the world taking pictures everywhere. He wants to travel just like me. We're so meant to be together. And his accent is so sexy and he's just amazing."

"So you hit it off then?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! What about you and Edward? Did you talk much?"

"A little, and remember if Jasper asks; where am I from?"

"New York," she recited, "and I'm from LA but we went to school together and have stayed friends since. And now you're a journalist."

"Good."

Alice and I had made up a story in case we met anyone such as Edward and Jasper. Alice pretty much got to tell the truth, unlike me; I'd actually never been to New York in my life.

"Let's get our food and go back," I suggested.

So we filled our plates to the brim and went back to our table. Jasper and Edward then went to get their food as Alice told me more about how brilliant Jasper is. She shut up once the boys came back.

"So Jasper and I had a thought," Edward said to us as we ate our breakfast, "in town you can rent out private boats and they take you out to the Ang Thong national park which is a collection of small Islands. Apparently it's very beautiful," Edward said turning to me.

I blushed.

_What was with me today?_

"So we were thinking," He continued, "that today we could hire a boat and a driver to take us round the small Islands and we can do some snorkeling, canoeing and see the beautiful views. What do you think ladies?"

Me and Alice looked to each other in agreement, "sounds like a great idea," she replied grinning.

The light breeze blew my hair off my face as we glided through the sea. The sound of the waves soothed me which was also helped by Edward who had his arm around me. Something about him comforted me greatly. I felt instantly at ease with him and it was as if he made my worries dissolve. But a little voice inside told me not to get too comfortable because all this couldn't last for long, but I'd make the most of it while I could.

We had gone into town and rented out a boat for just the four of us and a Thai man who drove the boat and his wife who made us lunch. We rode out to sea as the small boat weaved through the beautiful Islands. The views really were breathtaking. There was a cluster of Islands, all different sizes, some with mountains, some just covered in palm trees. They were like those beautiful desert Islands people get stranded on in the movies and I watched the golden sand on the beaches welcome the gently rushing sea. The rich turquoise color made the sea seem magical, as if anything could be found beneath its hidden depths. It was a stark contrast to the grey pacific that I was used to in California.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward said.

"Very."

"You want see big lagoon?" the driver asked as he began to slow down and he pointed to one of the larger Islands ahead.

Edward got up to speak to him, "yes if possible," he said.

"Okay, I stop here," the driver said stopping about half a mile from the shore, "boats can not go there. Destroy coral. You must canoe." He gestured to two canoes at the back of his boat.

"Great," replied Edward obviously excited by the prospect of canoeing, "Jazz, you and Alice can go together and me and Bella will. Take your snorkel as well."

"Sure, sure," Jasper replied cool as a cucumber as he took one of the canoes from the boat and lowered it into the sea.

I stood up and took off my beach cover, putting it in my bag, so I was only in my bathing suit. I removed my sun glasses as well and grabbed my snorkel and a small water-proof bag for my camera. I looked up to see Edward staring at me and felt more conscious than I had yesterday; probably because there was no alcohol in my system. I suddenly felt glad that being a police woman kept me in such good shape.

Edward cleared his throat and I noticed his cheeks had colored slightly as I'd caught him looking. "Urm do you need a life jacket?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine." When training to be a policeman there was lots of swimming involved, strangely enough, so I'd have no problem.

Jasper helped Alice into the canoe and Edward gave them a push as they made their way to the shore.

"We'll be about two hours," Edward told the driver.

"Okay."

Edward and I got on our canoe and then we both grabbed an oar and got going.

"So Bella," Edward said ahead of me, "I want to know more about you. We've not really talked."

"Oh I'm pretty boring."

"I doubt that," I could hear the smile in his voice although I could only see the back of his head as he was sitting in front of me, "I'll be fair. I'll ask you a question and then you ask me one."

"Alright," I begrudgingly agreed knowing we couldn't not talk forever, "you first."

"So you live in New York, what do you do there? I mean like do you have a job?"

"Yeah I'm a journalist for newspaper." Although that wasn't true, it was always what I'd planned to be, I learnt I was an active person so I chose the police force.

"Oh, what kind of things do you write?"

"Ah-ah ah, my turn I think. Okay so you're a pilot, tell me more, what kind of pilot? Like for commercial flights and stuff?"

He hesitated, "yes pretty much. I don't do private flights or anything, basically a bit like being a steward but you fly the plane instead. Kind of similar."

I laughed, "I think there is a big difference between being a flight attendant and being a pilot. One is just a bit more skilful."

He chuckled, "and which one would that be?"

"Well the flight attendant of course," I laughed, "having to deal with all the rude passengers. And pointing to the exits every time must hurt your arms."

"Ha-ha if you say so, okay now me. So do your parents live in New York as well?"

I decided to be partly truthful instead of getting myself completely tangled in a web of lies, "yes my mom does, with her urm, new husband. But my dad lives in Washington State. What about you? Do you have lots of family in Chicago?"

"Yes pretty much all my family lives there: my parents and my brother Emmett."

"Oh what does he do?" I asked.

"Ahem, my turn Miss Jackson."

"Sorry," I peeped.

"Ha-ha. Right urm, have you always lived in New York then? Or did you ever live with your dad?"

"My parents split up before I was born so I grew up with my mother in New York and her husband Phil, but stayed with my dad for a couple of years when I was seventeen which is where I met Alice. And then I moved back to New York for college and stuff." Lying was becoming easier by the second. All I had to do was change LA to New York and then easy peasy.

"Oh ok, so what's Phil like then? Nice?"

I hesitated knowing the expressing my distaste for Phil may be a bad idea in case the police ever got to him once I left and asked him any questions about me, "well Phil… knows how to take turns, it's my question remember?" _Phew_.

"Sorry," he said, "I just find you very interesting and endearing."

"Hmm yes I kind of feel the same; it's a bit like I've known you for ages."

"Yes me too," he said gently with a hint of sadness in his voice.

We were getting closer to the shore and out of the corner of my eye I saw something. _A fin?_

"Ah shit!" I was panicking.

I started paddling faster and faster. I was internally begging the beach to come to me.

"What, Bella what?" Edward said seeing my fright.

"I saw something and it looked like a _fin_. It might be a_ shark_!" I shrieked the last word.

"What? Where?" I pointed to where I'd seen it and we both stopped paddling. We waited silently for it to appear again.

My heart was beating nervously. A huge great white shark was a lot scarier than the police at this moment in time.

I saw it again.

… And it was light pink colored.

_What the fuck?_

"Oh Bella, that wasn't a shark," I could hear the relief in his voice as he turned round to face me, "that was a dolphin. You terrified me, ha-ha."

It popped up again now further away; I'd obviously scared it off with my panicking.

"A_ pink _dolphin?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes you can get them round here. They're not common though, terrified of humans, I'm amazed you spotted one."

"Ha-ha oh, well, go me!" I grinned, "Now can we please paddle quickly before I have a heart attack."

"Yes sure," he chuckled and then took my hand in his, "are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Yes I am don't worry, I'm just a little shaken up."

"Alright," he turned back but not before squeezing my hand.

We kept rowing to shore and I spotted Alice and Jasper already on the deserted beach. We chatted aimlessly, our question game obviously finished, thank _God_, and I was growing to like Edward more and more.

_Not just a pretty face._

Jasper helped us pull the canoe on shore and Edward got out first offering me a hand.

"So what now boys?" asked Alice.

"We're going up there," Edward pointed to a small hill on the Island.

"You expect me to climb up a hill in flip flops?" she asked obviously worrying about her perfectly manicured toes.

"Alice, there are steps just there," Jasper said gesturing to some wooden stairs attached to the hill.

"Oh, hm, ok," she said and then smiled again.

That was a very un-Alice thing to do. Normally she would throw a strop and say that she couldn't walk up steps either… Jasper obviously had a positive effect on her which I was pleased about.

"Can you handle the steps?" Edward asked me jokingly.

"I think I'll survive," I grinned remembering back to a time where I'd chased some thug up twenty flights of stairs in a tower block where the elevators weren't working.

"Lead the way then," he said gesturing me to go as we followed Alice and Jasper up the steps.

We walked up, slowly because of the heat, but not too worried knowing we would get to swim in the sea afterwards. Edward was very gentlemanly and didn't push me to go faster when I got warn out. I was seeing this other sweet side of him today that I'd not noticed last night.

It wasn't too far but we were all worn out once we made it too the top. There was a small wooden sign saying 'lagoon' so we followed that. We got to somewhere that looked like a wooden viewing platform covered by a canopy of green leaves. Over the edge was a huge green lagoon. Not blue. Green. A rich, earthy, exciting green. It was enclosed by white cliffs and fuzzy green hills and the water glowed under the sun's rays as if lit from within. It was magical.

"It's lovely isn't it," Edward whispered not wanting to destroy the atmosphere. It was all the more special having just us here and not a group of Japanese tourists as well. Alice and Jasper were at the other side of the viewing platform so it was as if it was just us two.

"Yes it is. I've never seen anything like it. It's so… green and gorgeous."

_Like your eyes._

He chuckled lightly, "you like my eyes then?"

Oh dear did I say that out loud?

I turned to him and looked into his eyes, "yes," I replied gently. He was looking right back at me, he looked so intrigued and somewhat confused. It was as if he could see right through me, like he was looking into my soul. Suddenly I wanted to open my heart to him, to confess my darkest secrets and to tell him what I'd done. Just tell him everything.

_That could be dangerous._

The birds were tweeting in the background and I could hear the waves on the beach in the distance. This was the most romantic setting ever. Something told me we hadn't come here by accident. Edward was obviously into romance. I wasn't complaining.

And because I was growing more and more fond of him.

Because I wanted to and it felt right.

And not because I'd drunk too much and wanted a fling.

I leant up and kissed Edward.

I pressed my soft lips to his and our mouths moved as if as one. I felt a connection I hadn't felt last night and I don't know how long we kissed for because I just didn't want to stop.

It was _magical_.

Edward broke the kiss of after a time and his expression was one of fear.

"Everything alright?" I asked placing my hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Yeah," he looked at his watch, "I thought we'd taken too long and I could just imagine the boat leaving and making us stranded," he chuckled, "but don't worry. We have another hour."

"Ha-ha okay." He'd obviously got just as caught up in our kiss as I had.

He placed his hand in mine and got the attention of Alice and Jasper who had their arms around one another looking at the view. We then made our way back down the steps and onto the beach.

"Want to go for a quick swim and do some snorkeling?" Edward asked me and Alice who were on the beach both in a sort of daze. I bet our eyes looked like they were heart shaped.

Edward and Jasper sure knew the perfect way to charm a girl.

"Yes I'm up for it," I replied, mentally telling myself to shut down.

I shouldn't be having feelings for Edward. No way. Even if he returned them he would never want me after finding out I'm a wanted felon. And it wouldn't work anyway with me being on the run. I couldn't let myself get sucked in. And getting close to him could be bad, very bad. I couldn't tell him anything. Not if the police got to him.

The cops only suspected I'd torched the house. They didn't know. They had no evidence. I could not let them get the ammunition to lock me away. The only reason they were after me was that, in a moment of pure stupidity, when an officer had questioned me I'd ran off and punched him in the face.

So I was officially wanted for 'assaulting an officer' but they could convict me of more than that. Much more.

"Bella? Are you coming?" Edward said breaking me out of my daze.

"Oh yes sorry."

I followed him into the water with my swimming mask ready to see some fish.

After about twenty minutes of snorkeling we all got out of the water and into our canoes. It was spectacular. I'd never seen so much coral and different colored fish.

Why couldn't the sea be like this in LA? _Typical._

Once we were back at the boat I was shattered. I collapsed on one of the chairs and just gazed over the edge of the boat as it drifted off and took as back to our Island.

We were all too tired to do much tonight so the four of us had a pleasant dinner at the hotel during which Edward continued to charm me throughout. I bet the ladies loved him, I wondered how many girlfriends he'd had. I guessed lots.

We then went back to our own rooms and after getting ready for bed Alice and I collapsed on our bed.

"They're great aren't they Bella?" Alice spoke softly obviously tired.

"Yes, Edward's a bit too great for my liking."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I can't have a serious relationship with him. No way. He'd never want to be with me if he knew what I'd done and for all I know he could be a cop trying to get evidence against me. I mean he's probably not, but even then, we can't have a relationship if he's a pilot living in Chicago and I'm on some obscure Island in the middle of nowhere trying to stay safe."

"Bella just take it lightly and as a bit of fun. I mean you get on great and he's gorgeous so make the most of that. Just don't take it seriously and if you find yourself getting to into him then break it off. Easy."

"Okay." I wasn't convinced.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm shattered."

With that we turned the light off and quickly fell asleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Masen.

**Reviews motivate me! **

**Do fast updates and a longer chapter deserve a review? **

**I hope so.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my reviewers! I wasn't sure if I'd get this chapter up today but then a got a few more reviews last night which totally motivated me! Reviews mean motivation which means quicker updates. Remember that. Oh and this is my longest chapter yet! Over 4000 words. Whoop whoop :)**

**Warning: there is violence and language in this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

_8 months ago_

I woke up and looked out the window to see overcast skies. That was normal in LA, for the morning anyway. It was Thursday, one of my days off. A day when I could simply relax and not have to worry about being called in to chase some criminal. I got up, dressed in my bathing suit and put some shorts and a t-shirt on top. I then left my apartment block and took the elevator up to the roof in order to use the communal swimming pool.

I lived with Alice meaning we could afford somewhere with a pool but the actual apartment was pretty shabby once we first bought it. However given that Alice was so good at design, she'd given it a total makeover. I swam lengths for about half an hour before going back to my apartment, showering and getting dressed. I kept my brown hair loose as I was always forced to tie it up when I was working so it was a nice change. I then left my apartment and made my way to my mother's house. We were going to spend the day together, go shopping and have some lunch. I was glad to live so near to her as we could spend lots of time together.

My mom lived on a nice street in LA, just off Sunset Boulevard; it was like the kind of street you would see on Desperate Housewives. I parked in front of her house and quickly hoped her husband Phil wasn't there. He'd seemed like a great guy when he'd married my mother three years ago, but now he had such big mood swings. Sometimes he'd be cheerful as anything but other times he was constantly grouchy and not fun to be around.

But my mom was so in love it was sickening. She loved him even through his moods; hell she'd probably still love him if he slaughtered a whole orphanage of children. But at least she was happy. More happy than she'd been with my dad.

I got out of my car, but it wasn't the police car I used for work. Driving that thing was a nightmare. Everyone drove like ten mph under the speed limit through fear that I'd get them for speeding. When I was off duty if someone was speeding I couldn't care less, but I did care if my journeys took double the time they normally did.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. Their doorbell was broken and because my mom was so scatter brained they hadn't got round to fixing it. I knocked again and when no one answered, guessing that my mom was probably still in the shower or something, she wasn't the most punctual person, I let myself in.

"Mom," I said.

Silence.

"Mom, it's me."

Then I heard the sound of something breaking in the other room. _Smash_. I was nervous now. I didn't have my gun or anything on me but I kept myself ready at the thought that someone could have broken into her house.

Then I heard a small scream.

_Shit._

I followed the sound of the scream to the living room, moving quietly but quickly through the kitchen. Then I gently pushed open the door and was shocked by the sight before me.

My mom was sitting in the middle of the floor with a bruised eye with a cut underneath it, a cut lip and two hand shaped bruises on her wrists. And standing above her with blood on his knuckles and rage dominating his expression was Phil.

_Son of a bitch._

"Bella!" my mom shrieked as she saw me. She pulled herself up off the ground and stumbled towards me. I picked up a vase from the table next to me, ready to use it as a weapon, and looked to Phil.

"Don't you fucking move!" I shouted, "I'm going to call for backup. Mom get out of here."

Phil looked at me with anger etched in his features. "I'd like to see you try," he growled.

"Bella don't," my mom urged me.

"Don't what mom? He's just fucking beat you up and you expect me to do nothing about it?"

"Please Bella," she begged tucking some of her shabby blonde hair behind her ears, "please." Her brown eyes pleaded with me.

And then I realized.

This wasn't the first time.

I thought back to other times where my mom would have random bruises or marks. She'd blame them on her clumsiness and I'd believe her. How could I have believed her? How did I not know?

"Bella let's go into the kitchen," she said keeping her eyes on Phil who stood still like a statue just watching the scene unfold. He knew she wouldn't want me to do anything as she loved him so much, and he also knew I'd never go against what she wanted.

He was going to get away with it.

I put the vase down slowly keeping my eyes on Phil, ready to defend myself or my mother. Then I walked backwards out of the room and into the kitchen. Phil followed us and I smelt a strong scent of alcohol as he whooshed past us and stomped up the stairs.

"Mom, are you okay?" I turned to face her motioning for her to sit down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Yes I'm fine, it's nothing," she said brushing it off.

"You know very well that it's not _nothing_." Anger was bubbling through me. Anger at Phil for what he'd done and anger at my mother for doing nothing about it, "how long has this been going on for?"

She remained silent.

"How long?" I shouted.

"About a year," she mumbled, "since he's started drinking more."

"A year?" I exclaimed outraged. A whole damn year.

"But it's not always as bad as this Bella, just the occasional time if he is angry. He doesn't mean it. He's not a bad person. He just has anger troubles, he always apologizes after," she pleaded with me.

How could she be standing up for him like this? _How?_ If he'd only done it once then maybe I'd understand, but a whole year? I started pacing in anger and frustration. Because I needed to be doing something I got a bowl of warm water and some tissues to clean the cut under my mother's eye.

I sat next to her and started cleaning her up, "you cannot make excuses for him mom. Look at the state you're in."

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"No, its worse. It's worse because you are seriously standing up for him and excusing his actions. There is no excuse. None. You need to put a stop to this; you can't let him treat you this way."

"He doesn't mean it Bella, he just gets angry, and it's my fault for aggravating him when he's already upset."

"Your fault? Seriously?"

She was delusional.

"Sometimes yes, and other times he just loses control, he said he's going to get help, like go to classes to control his rage, he promised me."

"And how long ago did he promise you this?" I asked.

She looked down.

"Mom, you need to leave him. No excuses. You're coming with me now. I'll go pack a bag for you-"

"No," she interrupted.

"Mom you'll see it's for the best."

"No." There was determination in her eyes. I could tell that she truly meant what she was saying. She wasn't going anywhere.

"This isn't up for debate," I said.

"You're right, it isn't. Because I'm not going anywhere," she stated standing her ground, "Bella you've never been in love before, you don't understand. I need him, I can't leave him. I won't."

There was no changing her mind, I could see that.

"Fine then. I'll go to the police station and file a report against him and get him arrested myself."

"I'll deny it," she said matter-of-factly, "and so will he. It will just be your word against ours and you know he can't be arrested with that little evidence against him."

She was in so deep. She was right; I'd never been in love before. But from what I'd heard of love, it wasn't this. How could she let him do this to her? And more importantly, how could he do it? He couldn't love her back, could she seriously believe that he did?

"Why would you do that for him Mom?" I pleaded with her, "He obviously doesn't love you."

"Yes he does," she raised her voice, "Bella just get out."

"No way."

"Go Bella. I'm not leaving Phil and he's not going anywhere and there is nothing you can do about it."

My heart was slowly breaking, piece by piece. I slowly stood up, scanning my brain for things that I could do. How could I stop this? She was too stubborn. And she was right; if I got him arrested for this and they both denied it I'd have no grounds to hold him. I'd have to let him go and it would be a waste of time.

"Please mom," I begged her one last time.

"No," she said with finality, "now leave."

So I did the only thing I could think of doing; I left. I slowly walked out the door leaving her in this pit of misery. How could I help her if she wouldn't help herself? The answer was I couldn't.

A week later I went to see my mother and confront her again about the incident. She was in complete denial saying I was remembering it wrong and making a big deal out of nothing. She called what Phil did an 'accident'. But all through that I could see it in her eyes; she didn't truly believe that, she just wanted to because she loved him so much.

I discussed all this with Alice who really supported me; she was a true friend and was always there for me when I needed her. She even came with me to see my mom one time and convince her to do the right thing. It made no difference.

A couple of months passed with me visiting my mother more and more often to check on her and make sure Phil hadn't hurt her more. There were more bruises. Mostly every couple of weeks and those nights I would just cry myself to sleep with Alice soothing me. I felt so helpless. My own mother was suffering like this and I couldn't do anything about it. Nothing.

So one day I decided to do something. I reported it to my superior at work and made a statement about it. Phil and my mother were then brought in for questioning but they both denied it, like my mom said, then he was set free.

I pleaded with my boss, Aro, to find a way to arrest him but he said there was none.

"I'm sorry Bella. I believe you, I really do and cases like these are so tragic when the woman won't defend herself against the man. But we have no evidence to arrest him, just your word and a few bruises, and I'm afraid that's not enough to go on."

Sadly I knew he was right which is why I'd taken so long to try and arrest him. My mother needed to want to get help or there would be no way to stop him.

About three months after I'd discovered what Phil was doing, Alice and I were sitting up on the roof of our building sun bathing. Alice was flicking through holiday catalogues with a load of different places she could visit. We'd talked about going away on vacation together for a couple of weeks but after what was happening with my mother the plans were put on hold.

"Oh look at this," Alice said turning to me and shown me a night-time view of Paris with the Eiffel tower lit up in the centre, "Doesn't it look beautiful? This has got to be my favorite place; I will go here someday, maybe even live there for a while, start an interior design business."

"Alice that sounds like a great idea." I was so pleased she could have dreams, I felt like mine were frozen for the time being.

"Yeah but it will probably never happen," she said disappointedly putting the magazine down, "it's just one of those things I'll say but never do."

"Don't say that, you're only twenty-four, got lots of time ahead of you."

"Let's hope so, want to go for a swim?" she asked.

"Sure."

However as I sat up my cell phone started ringing. I read the screen and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," I said holding the phone up to my ear as Alice sat on the end of her deckchair.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" an unknown voice said.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Jessica Stanley and I work at the Los Angeles Hospital medical centre." I froze as dread crept through my body. "I'm afraid your mother has just been brought into intensive care and is severely injured."

"What happened?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She is saying she fell down a flight of stairs," the nurse said obviously not believing the story.

"So she is speaking? She's awake?"

"Yes but we may need to sedate her soon so please come visit her quickly."

"I will."

I hung up.

I sat frozen as tears filled my eyes. My poor mother was in intensive care. She might not make it and all because of Phil. And I could have stopped it. I should have done something.

I started hyper-ventilating.

"Bella, Bella," Alice said worried, "what's wrong honey? What's happened?"

"My m-mother is i-in intensive ca-are. Phil," I choked out.

"Oh Bella," Alice said wrapping her arms round me.

"I n-need to see her."

"Okay Bella, let's go now."

So we packed up all our belongings, went to our apartment to get dressed, where I put on shorts and a hoody, and then made our way to the hospital. Alice insisted on driving as I was in no fit state and she was probably right.

Once we arrived we found the room she was in and I slowly opened the door.

I would never forget the sight before me. Never.

She was almost unrecognizable. Her face was covered in cuts and her lips were swollen along with one of her eyes which was heavily bruised. Her wrist had a cast on, obviously broken, and she just looked so weak. So helpless. That was the truth, she was helpless. And I'd done nothing about it.

"Oh mom," I sobbed running over to her bed and taking her good hand in mine as Alice waited outside. She was awake, but only just, "look at you mom. Look what he's done."

She didn't even try to deny it this time. It was too obvious and he would pay for this. I'd make him fucking pay.

"I'm okay Bella. Really," she choked out with a hoarse voice, proving to me she was far from okay.

"How badly are you hurt?" I asked concerned as I grew angrier by the second.

"I have a broken wrist and three broken ribs."

"Oh God. What happened? Tell me. Don't lie," I ordered.

"Phil got fired from his job because of his drinking," she croaked, "and he was angry so he took it out of me."

_Son of a bitch._

I knew he'd done it the second I heard, but hearing her say it just made it all the lot worse. All the more real. Rage was clouding my thoughts and all I could think about was how I would make him pay. I didn't know how. But I would.

I stormed out the room hearing my mother's feeble cry from behind me.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice asked following me running to catch up.

"To see Phil."

"No Bella don't do anything stupid."

I stopped and turned to face her. "Alice he needs to pay for what he's done. Whether that's just me arresting him or whatever, I don't know. But he can't get away with this. Please just stay with my mom."

"But Bella-"

"Please," I pleaded.

She did as I asked and I caught a cab from outside of the hospital asking for my mother's house. It had clouded over and started raining while I'd been inside and her road didn't look half as friendly as it did in the sun. This was the kind of thing they never showed on desperate housewives. The days where it was cloudy, wet and where reality kicked in.

I paid the driver and stormed out of the cab running up to the front door and banging on it with my fist.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Nothing.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

Still nothing.

So I tried the door handle but it was locked. So using my police training I took a couple of steps back from the door and ran up to it kicking it as hard as possible with my feet.

It didn't budge.

So I tried one more time. I raised my leg and smashed it onto the door and it crashed open. _Yes._

"Phil!" I yelled, "Phil show yourself you son of a bitch."

I charged around the first floor, searched all the rooms and then I heard a noise; the sound of someone coming downstairs. I went back into the entrance and Phil came down unsteadily with a bottle of Vodka in his hand.

"Oi bitch. What are you doin in my ouse?" He looked like he hadn't shaved for a couple of days and the stench of alcohol and sweat coming from him was revolting. He was almost twice my size but I couldn't find the will to care. I was too livid.

"What do you think I'm doing? Have you seen the state of my mom? Have you seen what you've done to her you asshole?"

"Oh Renee was jus helping me get ma anger out. Bein a good wife an all."

I snapped. I pulled my fist back and smashed him in the face as he stumbled back. I hit him right in the nose and blood started pouring out.

"Why you little..." he started as he tried to stop the blood coming from his nose. He was pissed. He lunged for me but I was too quick. I darted out of the way as he stumbled forward. I suddenly realized confronting him on my own wasn't the best idea.

_Bad plan Bella._

I tried to run out the door but he grabbed my hair.

I screamed as he pulled me back and threw me on the floor. He walked over to me looking like a rabid dog ready to pounce, and then he took his sneaker covered foot and kicked me in the face. Pain rushed through to my cheek as I screamed in pain.

"Aaaargh."

"Now you listen here," Phil said pointing at me and looking down as he slurred his words, "Renee is my wife meaning I can do whatever the 'ell I want to her. You got that?"

I said nothing but he couldn't care less. He just turned around and stomped back up the stairs with his almost finished bottle of Vodka, leaving me a heaving mess on the floor.

I pulled myself up and took an ice pack out of the fridge holding it up to my burning eye. I paced back and forth thinking of a plan of action. What should I do? Surely my mom would leave him now, I knew she loved him but she wasn't stupid. But how could I be sure? She loved him enough to stay with him in the first place, could she love him enough for this? I hoped not. But the evidence against him was obvious wasn't it. Me saying he'd done it before and the nurses saying her wounds weren't from falling down the stairs. He couldn't get out of _that_ so easily.

"You'll go down for this Phil!" I yelled hoping he'd heard me as I put the ice pack back on the table. I heard no reply so I ran up the stairs to make sure he wasn't going to run away and saw him lying passed out on the bed.

So I slowly went back down the creaky stairs feeling overcome with stress and anger. This would have to work. My mother would understand, she'd testify against him. She'd have to… if she survived. Oh my God what if she didn't make it? She'd be fine. She had to be.

But no matter how many times I said it, it didn't suddenly make it true.

I pulled at my hair in anguish and spotted a pack of cigarettes on the side in the kitchen.

_Oh what the hell._

I used to smoke but when training to be a policewoman I realized it didn't do much to help your fitness and I wasn't that keen on dying early so I gave up. However today called for an exception.

I picked up the cigarettes and a lighter and sat at the kitchen table. I lit the cigarette and took a puff.

_Oh sweet lord._

I let the feeling float through me as I slowly calmed down. I finished off the cigarette and couldn't see an ash tray so I put it out on one of the newspapers on the table. I stood up, resisting the urge to have anymore, and decided to leave and make my way to the hospital. I desperately hoped my mom would make it and that Phil would be punished for this. But there were no guarantees. None.

That thought stuck in my mind.

I made my way towards the door and saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye. I spun round to see the bundle of newspapers on the table on fire. They were being eaten away by flames, obviously from my cigarette. And as I watched the flames lick away at the paper I couldn't bring myself to move. I just watched, entranced by it all, as if the flames were hypnotizing me. But then the flames spread to the wooden table. I snapped out of my trance.

I quickly made my way over to the sink to get a bucket of water and put the fire out but one little thought flashed through my mind.

_What if I didn't put the fire out?_

What if I left it and let it burn away the table, the kitchen, the house and finally Phil? What then? Then Phil would be gone, Phil would be punished and my mother would be _free_.

Suddenly it seemed I lost all reasoning. The only thoughts in my head were that of my mother's freedom and Phil's punishment.

I turned back to the table and the flames were rising higher. I backed away from it towards the door as the chairs set alight as well. The speed of the fire was increasing rapidly as a glaze of orange took over the kitchen and black smoke began to fill the room.

And in an act of impulse, and possibly pure stupidity, I turned around, put my hood up and walked out of the house.

**Do you blame Bella?**

**Did she do the right thing?**

**Did she have a choice?**

**Let me know what you think and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I awoke to the sound of running water, crashing waves and tweeting birds. Yes, I thought, obviously still in paradise. I had been here now for two weeks and it had been just over a week since I'd met Edward.

_Ah Edward._

And what a week it was. Since going on the boat trip the four of us, me, Alice, Jasper and Edward, had been practically inseparable. We'd spent days together exploring the Island and also relaxing by the beach. I'd learnt more about Edward and his personality. He seemed so loving and thoughtful and the kind of person who really cared about his family. His parents lived near him in Chicago, along with his brother Emmett who was a prison officer. I could see the way his eyes lit up when he talked about them and could tell that he truly cared. Edward Masen was fantastic. There was no other way of putting it. I simply adored him and loved spending time with him. However over the last couple of days a nagging voice in my head had become more prominent. Was I enjoying being with him too much? I knew in my heart we could never have a relationship or truly be together but I couldn't help wishing that wasn't the case. I'd continued to tell myself it was only a bit of fun, but I wasn't so sure anymore.

I got out of bed and showered ready for the day ahead. All I could think about was Edward but I knew there were more important things I should think of, like the police tracking me down. I was getting worried that I'd been here too long, I knew it was only a matter of time before they found me and I needed to be long gone before they did. Long gone away from Edward. My heart sank. It was inevitable. But I decided not to think about it until I really had to.

Once Alice and I were both up and dressed we heard a knock on the door. I got butterflies in my stomach. I knew who it was. Alice was still sorting out her hair so I was glad to open the door. I opened it to see two smiling faces: Edward and Jasper.

"Hey boys," I said as my eyes met Edward's. They were dancing with delight, he was obviously as happy to see me and I was to see him. "Alice is just getting ready," I told Jasper as he walked inside to go and find her.

"Hi Bella," Edward said flashing me his breathtaking crooked smile. We stayed in the doorway and he took his hands in mine and he leaned forward to gently press his lips to mine. His sweet breath fanned across my face and I almost fainted right there. He pulled away and I could feel color rushing to my cheeks. I normally did not blush but somehow Edward was changing that.

This had been our morning ritual for the last few days. In the evenings we would all go back to our own rooms and Edward and Jasper would pick me and Alice up for breakfast in the morning. Edward and I had only slept together one more time since the first night but I didn't care. His company was enough. Alice and Jasper hadn't had sex at all, Alice said she was waiting for the perfect moment and I respected her for that. She adored Jasper too, possibly more than me with Edward as she let her feelings grow as she knew she could. I didn't know if she'd realized it yet but she was head over heels in love with him. Anyone could tell, especially me who'd known her for years.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Edward asked quietly as I looked up into his delicious green eyes. His hair was in its usual sexy mess and he was wearing a simple blue shirt and shorts.

"Yes," I replied grabbing my bag as Alice and Jasper came to the door now hand in hand. Edward and I did the same, much to my enjoyment, as we all walked to breakfast.

Once we found a table Edward and I went to get our food first. As I filled myself up a bowl of cereal he wrapped his hands around my waist and spoke softly into my ear.

"So I was thinking," he said as I poured milk on my cereal, "that the four of us have gone out together lots. So I was thinking tonight that just me and you could go out. What do you think?"

I turned to face him as he loosened his hands, "sure," I said excited by the idea, "what did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you want," he smiled at me, "we can go into town; I know this restaurant that a friend recommended to me, supposed to be really good, we could go there?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

He grinned widely as we got our food and headed back to the table.

The rest of the day was very relaxing. We stayed by the beach and pool, swimming every now and then. I suggested that the four of us have a game of cards and I taught them loads of card games as we gathered around a little table between two of the deckchairs. When you're in the police force there is lots of waiting around before you're called out, so what else is there to do but play cards and eat donuts? Well I don't actually eat donuts but still, I do play cards.

We were playing poker, using match sticks for chips, and Alice was in a huff as she was losing.

"This isn't fair," she said, "Why do you keep getting all the good cards Bella? You too Edward." She reminded me of a little child sometimes which I found very amusing. Anyone else would think she was spoilt, but I knew that this was just how she was.

"I don't," I argued, "You haven't seen my cards half of the hands so I may have had a load of shit."

"If you had a load of shit then why would you win?" she countered. She was such a little cards virgin, it was cute.

"It's called bluffing," Edward chipped in, "you need to be good at lying and not giving things away. ."

So we finished off the game with me being victorious. I won fifty bucks so wasn't complaining. We then packed up our stuff and went back to our own rooms to get ready for the evening. Jasper and Alice were going out to dinner as well and apparently he'd prepared a special surprise for her that I didn't know about. I looked forward to finding out what it was.

As we were doing our make-up Alice spoke, "I think this could be the night Bella. Where me and Jasper finally have sex. I can't wait. It's going to be magical."

A flicker of regret shot through me at the thought that I should have waited to be with Edward to make it more special. But I countered that it was only a bit of fun so shouldn't matter. But it did…

"Oh how exciting, so are you going to Jasper's room or what?"

"Can he come here please? I need to be able to change into my sexy lingerie."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure me and Edward will have fun." I winked.

Once I was ready Edward came to pick me up like a true gentleman. He had a small white orchid in his hand and after kissing me hello he passed it to me.

"For you," he said.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I slipped it under one of the clips in my black hair and he put his arm around my waist as we headed out.

"So what's the plan? How far away is this restaurant?" I asked as we walked past one of the fountains in the foyer of the hotel.

"Not far," he said, "just a short walk down the road. I'm sure you'll survive in those shoes." He pointed to my brown high wedges.

"Let's hope so, for your sake."

"My sake?" He raised an eyebrow and we were now outside the hotel walking along the street.

"Yes. Because if I can't walk you'll have to carry me." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Is that so?" He replied with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "I can carry you now if you want."

"That won't be necessary," I said taking a small step away from him.

"Oh it will be very necessary," he replied with a smirk as he stepped forward, grabbed my legs and swept me up head first over his shoulder.

"No Edward," I shrieked kicking my legs.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt your feet," he replied sarcastically and I could hear the smile in his voice.

My backside felt very exposed and I could feel my dress blowing about in the breeze. "Edward," I hissed, "I'm wearing a dress and everyone can probably see my underwear. My dress is blowing everywhere. Put me down!"

"I'll sort that out," he said as he placed his hand on my ass holding my skirt down, "there we go, no need to worry."

I suddenly became very aware that we were getting closer to the town centre and there were other people on the sidewalk.

"Stop touching my ass." He simply chuckled. Fine two could play at that game. Realizing that his backside was practically in front of my face I pulled my hand back and wacked him. Hard.

He yelped in surprise and I burst out laughing. "You sounded like a girl," I said falling into a fit of giggles. He did the same to me only increasing my laughter as he gently set me back down on my feet. I realized that everyone around us seemed to be looking.

"I did not sound like a girl," he said jokingly.

"Yeah you did."

"Oh would you like a repeat performance of that?" He raised an eyebrow, humor still evident in his expression.

"No, no!" I raised my voice, "I'm good."

"Good." He chuckled as he slipped his hand in mine, "Ready to eat now?"

"Yes," I replied smiling as we walked down the street and I ignored glances from people in near-by restaurants.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the restaurant. It was a proper Thai place where you took you shoes off and sat on the floor cross legged. There were even some Thai dancers. Edward and I were at a small table in the corner with a candle in the middle.

"I don't think I've sat crossed legged since I was at school," I told him.

He chuckled, "me neither come to think of it," he replied adjusting his legs, "I'm too old for this." I laughed and then realized I didn't actually know how old he was. How was that possible?

"How old are you?" I asked, "I can't believe I don't know."

"Guess," he said as the little Thai waitress came and passed us our menus.

"Urm…" I wondered, "I'll say you're about my age. So twenty-five."

"You're twenty-five?" He asked and I nodded, "close."

"Okay um, twenty-six?"

"Yes," he said smiling.

"Ooh I got it second time. Go me."

He chuckled, "you are ridiculous," he said, "Who says 'go me'?"

"Well me apparently," I replied as we both started laughing.

The waitress came over and we ordered a bottle of wine and our food. I didn't know what half of the things on the menu were so we just ordered lots of different things to share between us.

We talked happily drinking our Thai wine, which was very good by the way. Edward insisted on paying for the meal so when he continually topped up my glass I didn't mind. I was already feeling slightly tipsy when the food came but knew that would sort it out.

I was presented with a range of different meals, most of which I'd never seen in my life. I recognized one: sweet and sour chicken. That was the one for me.

"Dig in Bella," Edward said as I took some sweet and sour chicken and sticky rice onto my plate

"Try one of these Bella." He gestured to some green leaves with a mixture of things you could put inside, "just take some of the filling and then wrap the leaf around it."

"What are all these?" I asked gesturing to the filling.

"Just try them and you'll see. I'm trying to broaden your horizons." He winked at me.

"I see that. Okay I'll just try a bit of everything." I added some things that looked like ginger, some vegetables, some tiny pieces of red pepper and something that looked like meat. I wrapped the leaf around it. "Here goes."

I took a huge bite of the leaf as Edward had some of the one he'd made up. He looked at me apprehensively as if he expected me to suddenly do a silly dance. I looked at him questionably but suddenly my tongue felt like it was setting on fire.

_Oh shit._

My mouth burned as I chewed frantically trying to get rid of whatever I'd just eaten.

Edward was smiling in amusement, "Bella what do you expect when you take such a big handful of Chili?"

_Chili?_

"I thought it was red pepper!" I said through my food, "I need water. Water!"

Edward got the waitresses attention as I guzzled on my white win trying to ease the heat. It didn't help so I refilled my glass and had another gulp. Nothing. I was definitely going to get drunk after that.

The waitress came over and looked at me in obvious amusement as my eyes watered and I could feel my face reddening. She placed a huge glass of water and some yoghurt down on the table. I ate a spoonful of the yogurt and then quickly drank the glass of water.

_Water never tasted so good._

I started coughing so finished off the water. The heat had subsided slightly but was still lingering.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked genuinely concerned.

I nodded.

"Sorry," he continued, "I would have told you it was chili. I thought you knew and were just showing off about how you could handle the heat." He laughed lightly.

"Well obviously I can't."

He smiled patronizingly.

We finished up our meal with me only eating small bites in case of eating a chili which Edward found very entertaining. He continued to fill up my glass with more and more wine and I could feel myself getting increasingly drunk.

After we'd finished eating and Edward had paid I felt completely out of it.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yep," I replied feeling strangely giddy. I tried to get up and got half way there but fell back down onto the squishy cushions. I laughed hysterically. I was sure I was completely embarrassing myself.

"Need some help?" Edward asked looking like a Greek God. Why did we call Jasper the Greek God? I thought to myself. Surely Edward looks more like one.

"Bella," Edward probed and I noticed I'd been day-dreaming.

"Yeah help pwease." He took my hands and pulled me up, steadying me when I almost fell over.

"Whoops," I exclaimed too loudly.

"Shush," Edward said as he helped me put my shoes back on and guided me out of the restaurant.

We were now back on the sidewalk and I was leaning on Edward as we walked back.

"Oh dear what am I going to do with you Bella?" Edward asked seeming amused by the state I was in.

"Whatever you want gorgeous. I'm yours."

He chuckled lightly. "I'll bear that in mind. So Bella, when are you leaving Thailand?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Dunno," I replied.

"Are you going back home after?"

"Nah I can't go home because of Phil." Oh dear Lord I really needed a filter on my mouth.

_Shit Bella just stop speaking._

"Isn't that your mother's husband? Why?"

"It's a secret," I whispered feeling proud at myself for not giving anything away only then realizing I'd probably opened up way more questions. If I gave him even a hint of information about what I'd done and the cops got to him, then that may be the evidence they need to convict me for arson and murder. That's life in prison. Not fun.

"What is?" Edward asked obviously intrigued.

"Nothing," I sang trying desperately hard not to say anything incriminating.

Edward turned to look at me and his beautiful eyes bore into mine. I felt utterly mesmerized, "I can keep a secret," he purred seductively.

"I bet you can," I replied caught up in the moment, "let's just say that Phil got what he deserved."

_Shit, shit, shit Bella. Shut up!_

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"Nothing, lah lah lah lah. Change the subject."

"I was just wondering…"

"No." I said ordering myself not to say anything else.

The conversation ended, thankfully, and we talked randomly about other things that I knew I'd forget in the morning. I was such a lightweight.

"We're going to your room," I said slurring my words.

"Whatever you say beautiful."

He called me beautiful. Eek. I felt like a giddy school girl.

Once we got back to the hotel Edward opened the door to his room and I went in first. "Edward I want you." I turned to him feeling too courageous because of the alcohol.

"I don't think that's the best idea Bella," he replied.

"Yes it is," I said walking over to him and grabbing the collar of his shirt with both hands. I then walked backwards dragging him to the bed only to slip on a sock and fall flat on my ass.

_Great._

"Oh dear Bella," Edward said smiling as he leaned down, picked me up and then lay me gently on the bed. It felt so comfortable that I simply lay there and could feel Edward removing my shoes and then my jacket.

"Edward I want you," I slurred falling to sleep.

"Not tonight love," he replied and then suddenly he was lying in bed next to me. I snuggled up to him resting my head on his chest and slept better than I had for a long time.

* * *

The sunlight was blinding and my head was banging as I opened my eyes the next morning.

_Urgh a hangover._

I then realized that I had two strong arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see Edward's face only inches from mine; he was on his side facing me just like I was for him. He was still sleeping and I took a moment to study his glorious features. He really was beautiful. He breathed deeply as he slept and I watched feeling enthralled as I raised one hand and gently ran it through his soft hair.

_He was one of a kind._

I then remembered my ear-splitting head ache so I tenderly removed his hands from around me and slid out of the bed. I then went to his bathroom and searched frantically through his cabinets hoping that he had some aspirin or something. I found some after a while and washed two of them down with a glass of tap water. I then exited the bathroom to see Edward awake and sitting up on the bed.

"Hey beautiful," he said and I faintly remembered him calling me that last night. I then realized I had little memory of last night and hoped I hadn't said or done anything too embarrassing.

"Hi," I said quietly trying not to hurt my head.

"Got a head ache?" He asked as I went and sat next to him on the bed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, sadly. I can barely remember last night after the um, chili incident. Did I do anything too embarrassing? Please say I didn't…"

He laughed, "No you didn't, don't worry. You were cute rambling on about how much you wanted me," that sounded like me, "and then about your mom's husband Phil."

I froze.

"Phil?"

"Yes."

"What did I say?" I asked panic setting in.

"Not much, just something about how it got what he deserved." I remembered now and it all came flooding back.

"Oh right, I was so out of it, probably saying a load of shit," I lied but finding it hard to hide the shaking in my voice.

We then got ourselves ready for breakfast and went to meet Alice and Jasper. They looked smitten with one another. After a quiet breakfast, which I was thankful for, we went down to the swimming pool to get some deckchairs. Alice and I started sunbathing while Edward and Jasper went for a walk down the beach to find out about any water sports. The moment they were out of earshot Alice turned to me.

"Oh my gosh Bella I have so much to tell you about last night."

"Go on…" I probed her.

"Ok well, Jasper is so sweet and so amazing. He basically found this really secluded section of the beach and made up a little picnic for us with candles and wine and food. It was fantastic. It was just us and it was so romantic. He is brilliant. And then we made out and wanted to do more but decided sand and nakedness wasn't a good idea," she laughed, "so we went back to the hotel and made love. It was so magical and beautiful, and you know what Bella?"

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with him. I've only known him for a week but I'm so sure."

"I'm glad you figured that out."

"You knew?" she asked stunned.

"I guessed from how you talked about him and stuff."

"Oh well, yeah," she was beaming, "so tell me about your night."

So I told her everything about Edward carrying me and me eating a load of red hot chil. "Edward found it hilarious and I was like dying," I was laughing as I told her the story.

"Uh Bella," Alice interrupted looking at me knowingly.

"Yes?"

"From the way you're talking about him, it's pretty obvious you're falling in love with him."

I froze.

_What? Me falling in love with him?_

However from the moment she said it I knew she was telling the truth. I was thinking about him all the time and wanting to spend all my time with him. I didn't love him yet but I could. I was so close to and I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't.

"I think you're right," I told her feeling scared, "so what do I do?" Alice would know the answer… she had to.

At that moment her face fell. She knew I couldn't be with him. She knew I had no choice.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "it's just with your situation, it might be slightly, well, difficult."

She was right. I knew it. I was falling for him and I couldn't let that happen because it would simply end in tears with us both getting hurt. There's no telling what he'd do if I told him the truth. And it was a risk I wasn't prepared t take. I knew that if I loved him then I probably would take that risk, but I couldn't let myself get that careless. I nearly told him about Phil yesterday, that should have been a big enough wake up call for me.

I knew what I had to do.

I had to break up with Edward.

**Ooh should she break up with him? Let me know what you think.**

**Reviewers get teasers for the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Are you guys proud of my fast updates? I hope so :) Thanks to all the new people adding me to story alert and if you're doing that then please click on the little button at the bottom called 'review'****. I'd be very grateful!**

**There may be a delay with the next chapter as I'm going away in a couple of days for 2 weeks so may not have access to a computer, if I do then I'll try to update… reviews may speed the process along *hint hint*.**

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the day was incredibly awkward. After I made my decision about the fate of mine and Edward's relationship I couldn't look him in the eye. I hated having to do this and hated how Phil had caused this. I blamed him, it was his fault. If it wasn't for him I could still be with Edward. But on the other hand if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in Thailand. But could I really blame Phil? It was me who'd killed him. But maybe even my mother. What if she'd done something earlier? If she'd told the police when I gave her the chance we wouldn't be in this messed up situation. My head was swirling with thoughts during which I passed the blame from one person to another. It didn't make me feel any better.

Edward commented on my change of mood once and I just blamed it on not feeling too well. Lunch was still sufficiently awkward. Even Alice wasn't her chirpy self as if I left here and broke up with Edward, where did that leave her? If she came with me she would leave Jasper who was possibly the person she was meant to be with. But if she stayed she'd feel guilty for leaving me. Like I said, it really was a messed up situation.

Edward insisted on taking me out to dinner, just the two of us, that evening. As I was getting ready I decided to myself that I'd break up with him in the morning. Just one last night with him couldn't hurt. One night to say goodbye and then move on. We walked into town hand in hand and the playful atmosphere from the night before had disappeared completely.

We ate at a restaurant bordering on the beach and the crashing waves which used to feel soothing now felt slightly ominous. I'd thought it would be easy. Have a quick fling. But nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

"Bella are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked me while we waited for our food, "you just seem really upset."

"I'm alright," I lied, "I just, urm, feel a bit homesick, that's all. I miss my mom." That wasn't a lie.

"Your mother? Well why don't you give her a call, maybe it will cheer you up?"

"I would," I replied, "but well, we're not really on speaking terms."

"Why's that?" he asked genuinely interested, "is it because of Phil? You mentioned him last night."

"It's a long story," I said not willing to say anymore although I wished I could. When I looked into his green eyes I wanted to spill my darkest secrets and open my heart up to him. But I couldn't. And if I stayed with him too long then I would. That was my reason for finishing with him.

He didn't ask anymore questions and we made simple chatter during the rest of the meal. We walked back with Edward's arm firmly wrapped around my shoulder. I felt comforted and safe. I declined the offer to go back to his room with him, saying I just wanted to sleep.

"We don't have to do anything," he added once we were outside his room, "just sleep. I can hold you. Make you feel better about your mother."

My heart almost broke then and there. He was so caring and I could think of nothing better than sleeping in his arms. I lost all resolve and agreed. I fell asleep with him wrapped around me, trying desperately to hold back my silent tears.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I could hear Edward in the shower. I couldn't face him or I'd change my mind so I slipped out of his room, wearing my clothes from last night, and went back to mine.

When I went into my room and saw Alice putting on her make-up.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked her.

"Gone for a run on the beach," she replied, "are you sure you're making the right choice Bella?"

"Alice what else can I do? Tell me and I'll do it."

"Can you trust him?" she asked, "can you trust him enough to tell him everything and know he'll want to be with you and won't go to the cops."

I thought about this and knew the answer.

"No."

"Well there is your answer," she said while combing her hair.

"I just don't know him well enough. I want to. I want to learn everything about him. But until then I just can't take that risk. I mean most guys wouldn't take too kindly to finding out their girlfriend was a murderer."

She simply nodded, "when are you going to do it?"

"After breakfast."

She nodded again. We went out for breakfast with the guys and Jasper talked about all the other places he wanted to travel to. Alice's face fell as he named some of the places she'd been dying to go to. He even mentioned Paris. But Alice was such a loyal friend that she'd come with me no matter what, but I hated the thought of her missing out on such an opportunity.

As we were leaving the breakfast table I turned to Edward, "will you come sit with me downstairs by the fountain for a moment? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," he said.

We both went down and sat on a little bench next to the fountain and the reception area. My stomach was doing little summersaults at the prospect of what I was about to do.

"What's up?" He asked putting on his ray-bans and running his hand through his spiky hair.

This was it. Here goes. Just do it. Like ripping off a band aid.

"Okay Edward, the thing is…" I trailed off. _How should I put it?_

I continued. "Well we've had so much fun this past week but I hope you know it was only a holiday-" I was momentarily distracted by a slight movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turned towards the reception where I saw two men in suits walk in. My police training was making me suspicious. Very suspicious.

"Bella," Edward probed, "you alright?"

The men both had their backs to me. They were both well built, one had black hair, the other brown.

One of the men had their arm in a sling.

I froze.

The man slowly turned his head to peer round and I knew his face instantly. Jacob.

_Shit__!_

"I have to go Edward," I said quietly as I slowly stood up, pulled my hair down to shield my face like a curtain and inconspicuously walked to my room. The moment I was out of their eye-line I ran. I ran so fast. My heart was pounding uncontrollably. Edward couldn't find out about me like this. They couldn't catch me. No. I had to get away.

Once I got to my room I whipped the key-card out of my pocket and opened the door. I then flipped my phone open and texted one word to Alice.

Fly.

It was our code word we'd made up in case of an emergency. And this was most definitely an emergency! I didn't bother with too many material things. I just stuffed my cash, tooth brush, passports, a couple of items of clothing and anything essential I could think of, in my big messenger bag. They were the only things I'd originally brought with me; everything else had been bought at the places I'd stayed at.

Suddenly the door slammed open. I jumped. I turned and saw Alice fly through the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"They've found me. Jacob is here. I just saw him."

"Here?" She asked alarmed, "you saw him here?" Her eyes were popping out of their sockets.

"Yes Alice here."

I'd finished packing my essentials so was ready to go.

"Okay I'll get packing," she said and she started fumbling around in search of her belongings.

"No Alice."

"No?" she asked confused.

"No you're not packing. You're not coming with me Alice. Not anymore."

"Bella if you think I'm just going to leave you then you've got another thing coming?" she stated with her hands on her hips.

"Alice what good will it do you to come with me? You can't live your life like this and you shouldn't have to. It was my mistake not yours. If you just stay here you can say you had no idea I was a fugitive or that I kept you hostage. Make something up. I don't know."

"Yes but I don't mind living like this, I like travelling."

"This isn't really travelling; this is just trying to stay hidden. And what about Jasper?"

Her face fell.

I continued, "You're just going to leave him? You've just found your perfect man and you're going to run away from him for no reason? He is perfect for you and you can travel the world with him. You know that he'd love that."

"Bella I can't do that to you. I can't leave you on your own."

I said the thing I knew would convince her, "you can go to Paris!" Her eyes lit up with excitement, "you can go with him, live there for a bit, he can do his photography and you can do interior design. You know it would be brilliant Alice."

I could see she was starting to change her mind and she dropped from her hands the clothes she was holding.

"But, but…" her voice cracked, "what about you?" Tears slowly filled her huge eyes ready to spill over.

"I'll be fine Alice. I always am. I have friends that I can stay with, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" she said walking over to me, "I'll miss you so much."

I was suddenly hit by a wave of emotions and felt a mixture of sorrow and homesickness. Alice was my home; we were so close and had been for years and the thought of leaving her felt like I was tearing myself apart. I could feel myself starting to cry as my vision blurred. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around her. "I'll miss you too Al. So much."

She started sobbing into my shoulder like a child seeking comfort. "You stay out of trouble okay? And you call me the moment you get to wherever you are. Call on the new cell phones we bought."

"I will Alice," I replied pulling back and wiping my eyes, "have fun with Jasper. You two are meant to be together. It's obvious. Send me pictures of Paris."

She laughed through her tears and sniffed, "I will."

I picked up my bag. "I've got to go."

"Yes you do. Good luck. I'll stall them if they come to our room."

"Thanks Al." I winked at her, picked up my bag and slowly opened the door. Luckily there were some bushes in front that I could hide behind. I could see no one so turned around and gently shut the door behind me.

I turned to make my way to the beach which I'd already decided was the best escape route. I began walking and passed Edward and Jasper's room and did nothing about it.

"Goodbye Edward," I whispered knowing he couldn't hear me. I sped up my steps and then I heard a voice behind me whisper my name.

"Bella."

I recognized the voice instantly and without even thinking I turned round.

"Edward," I exclaimed seeing him standing just past his door with a look of half confusion and half understanding on his face, "I've got to go Edward." I started walking backwards.

"I guessed," he said making me confused, "the two men at the reception have been going round holding up a picture of you asking if anyone recognizes you."

_Oh God._

"What did you say?" I stammered.

"What do you think I said?" he asked but I still didn't know, "I said I'd never seen you before in my life."

Relief swept through me and I suddenly felt bad for doubting Edward.

He leant down and picked up a duffle bag that was sitting next to him. "I'm coming with you Bella," he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked dumfounded. Why was everyone so keen on ruining their lives for me? My mistake. My mess.

"You heard me. Now we have to go Bella. They'll find you soon."

"Edward you'd really come with me?" I was astounded, "do you even know what I've done? You'll change your mind after that."

"I don't need to know Bella. I want to be with you and that's all there is. Alice has Jasper and now you have me. No arguments."

"But-"

"I said no arguments. Now quick Bella we need to go. They're going to find us."

He was right. Then behind me I heard a very familiar voice shout, "She's over here!"

_Fuck_

Edward gave me an order. "Run!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and make my day.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the two week delay, but I was away so had no chance to update. But updates are back now and hopefully they will be pretty regular. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter; it was the most reviewed chapter, so reviewers please keep up the good work. And hi to new people who have added me to story alert :)**

**I'm also going to be uploading a one-shot in a couple of days so add me to author alert and check it out, it's called 'Lost Souls'. Okay on with the story.**

**Chapter 7**

I did what Edward said. I ran.

My gold sandals weren't particularly practical but I couldn't care less. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to keep up with him. We were running along the path next to some of the rooms, still shielded by the bushes. The path led straight to the beach which seemed like the only option. I turned round for a second and could see the tops of their heads over the bushes. They were getting closer.

"Edward," I hissed, gesturing to them.

He saw and then yanked me off the path behind some kind of air conditioning unit. There wasn't much space so he pushed himself up against me and we both stood in silence trying desperately to control our breathing.

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching but I knew that if they stayed on the path they wouldn't be able to see us. The footsteps grew closer. They got louder. Louder. They were right next to us on the path and then they stopped. Silence.

A voice I didn't recognise spoke, "I was sure I saw her round here. She had black hair but I'm sure it was her. Maybe it was someone else."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jacob growled and I could hear him stomping his feet, "we need to find her. Do you not understand that Quil? Are you that brain dead?"

"No sir I understand," Quil replied sounding nervous. I vaguely recognised the name Quil from when I was training to be in the police force. I think he was a friend of Jacob's.

"Yeah well you better," Jacob sounded angry as hell, "we need to find her. Not the damn FBI who insisted on getting involved. We can do it. Just because she's not still in LA we have to find her."

"I understand sir." Quil's voice was shaking slightly.

"Good. Now let's get searching. I'll check the beach and pool, you knock on doors. And remember, gun at the ready. She'll shoot you if she gets the chance."

I cringed knowing Edward could hear everything they were saying. How would he feel knowing I would shoot a cop? Not that I had a gun or anything. I desperately wished he wasn't contemplating turning me in.

I was suddenly very aware of the fact that Edward was so close to me. The hard contours of his body were pressed up against me and his smell was everywhere. Surrounding me. Enveloping me.

_Oh he smelt so good._

I could hear his heavy breathing and noticed that his arms were firmly around my waist. I looked up at him and his rich eyes bore into mine. I just wanted to lean up and-

"Let's go Bella," he whispered. My mind snapped back into action.

"Yes."

"I have a car I rented in the parking lot. We just have to get there."

"Lead the way."

Edward went out before me and checked around like a professional, before nodding his head and gesturing for me to follow him. I followed him back onto the path and we went along silently but quickly. Edward went off on another path in between the rooms which led away from the pool area. He took my hand and I kept looking around to check we haven't been spotted. Once at the end of the path the parking lot was in sight but it was about twenty feet away and there were no trees or any form of shelter or camouflage.

"Edward which car is yours?" I whispered and he pointed to a silver Volvo, "ok we need to just run. Fast."

He nodded, "Ready?" he asked and I bobbed my head, "go!"

So we ran as fast as we could to the car. I leapt over spiky plants and dodged the other cars on the way but we made it without even a peep.

But then just as Edward opened the doors I heard his voice. "Swan!" Jacob yelled. Loud. I jumped into the passenger seat.

"Go Edward go." Edward put the car into reverse and swerved round as the wheels squeaked loudly and then he raced out of the car park. In the rear view mirror I could see Jacob and Quil running towards the car park and getting into a black Mercedes.

"Quickly Edward. They're coming." He zoomed along the roads, which were only little dirt tracks, on the way to the airport.

"Bella, call the airport and book us a flight to Bangkok," he ordered. He reached into his pocket and got out a silver cell phone as passed it to me. As Koh Samui was so small, all flights were connecting. So Bangkok first and then wherever else we decided to go.

I called up and booked a flight that left in forty-five minutes. It would be tight but the airport was so small and there were hardly any security measures, so it should be easy to get through quickly.

I looked behind me and in the rear view mirrors and there were no cars in sight. Thank God. The airport was only about another five minutes away so we'd be there soon.

"Edward look, you don't have to come with me. You can change your mind," I said seriously, "you don't even know what I did. You'll hate me after that."

"Bella," he said, the previous sense of urgency decreasing slightly, "this past week has been magical for me. I mean really magical. I've never met someone that I connected with so quickly and I'm not just going to let you slip through my fingers. In my heart I truly don't think you're a bad person. Maybe you did something stupid. I don't know. Hell I don't even care. But I'm not leaving you." He spoke with finality so I didn't push him. He'd made up his mind. And even though I didn't want him pulled down with me in this mess I'd caused, I was ecstatic that he wanted to. He didn't hate me and he wanted to stick by me. Tears pricked my eyes at how wonderful he was being about this. Then I thought back to what I was going to do in the morning. I was going to finish with him. Why? What was wrong with me? I should have trusted him all along.

"What about when we get to Bangkok Edward? Where should we go after that?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Well I have a friend who owns a flat in London. He doesn't live there all the time so it should be free. I'm sure he'll let us stay."

"Wow really? London? I've never been. Yes good idea. I'll call and book the next flight to there."

So I sorted a flight from Bangkok to London that left about an hour and a half after we arrived in Bangkok.

"Oh maybe we could hijack a plane and you could drive it," I winked at him trying to lighten the mood slightly, "you can show off your amazing piloting skills."

He chuckled dryly, "maybe it's best if I do that another time."

"Suit yourself." I laughed.

We neared the airport and Edward whizzed into the car rental place so he could drop off the car. It took no more than five minutes and after that we ran to the airport which wasn't far away. Well it didn't really seem like an airport. It was outside and was simply a sequence of tiny brown huts. We checked in and went through the security checks. Edward ran to the bathroom quickly and I stayed hidden feeling so paranoid looking around frantically in search of Jacob or Quil. I didn't see them anywhere which I thought was lucky. They must have got here by now… My heart thumped erratically and when Edward came back we went through to the boarding area for our flight. The small room was boiling with no air conditioning and there was a small screen that said, _time to boarding: 9 minutes_. They would be the longest nine minutes of my life.

Edward and I sat opposite each other on the sticky plastic chairs as close to other people as we could so we could get hidden in the crowd. We sat and I was twisting my hands nervously as Edward was tapping his foot.

It must almost be time to boarding, I thought turning round to look at the screen. I groaned internally as it said, _time to boarding: 8 minutes_. I turned back round and continued to pick at my nails. The chair next to me was free but next to that one was a young woman, a similar age to me, with a little blue-eyed boy in her lap. The woman had long blonde hair and looked like she was alone. I noticed that she was looking at me very strangely and then fear dominated her expression as she realised that I was looking at her.

_Did she recognise me?_

I look down at her hands that were shaking and in them I saw a small piece of white paper with the words 'WANTED' stamped at the top and a picture of me in the middle.

_Damn!_

She quickly scrunched up the piece of paper and started to get up but her toddler made a little noise. She soothed the child and I moved over a seat so I was next to her. I couldn't let her go to the police and decided that pleading with her may just draw more unwelcome attention. So I decided to play the scary criminal.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked under my breath.

"E-excuse me," she said with an Australian accent.

"Look, that piece of paper, just ignore it."

"I-I well," she stuttered.

"For your sake," I continued, "and his." I made my voice sound threatening. Now there was no way in hell that I would hurt her son but she didn't know that. I felt bad threatening her but I had no choice.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Thank you." I moved back to my original seat so I didn't give her some kind of heart attack, but kept my eyes on her. Edward was looking at me questionably but I merely shrugged knowing I couldn't say anything with people around.

A voice finally called out that it was time to board. The blonde lady leapt up and so did I. I stayed right next to her as a silent reminder not to do anything. Edward followed not sure what I was doing. The blonde lady showed her passport and I kept my eyes trained on her as I found mine. I showed the one of me with black hair and my heart was beating uncontrollably as the guy checked it and looked at me questionably. What if they had been notified about me? I hoped again that Jacob was arrogant enough to think he could find me alone. He'd never learn. They let me through and I went outside towards the plane and ran forward to catch up with the blonde lady. She did a little yelp when she saw me.

"Please don't worry," I said feeling extremely guilty, "I won't hurt you. I promise. I just need to get out of this country. Please just let me do that. I'm not a bad person."

She looked unsure as we continued walking to the plane. I turned round and saw Edward coming behind and catching up to walk along side me.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied and turned to the lady to plead with her, "please?"

She nodded and I let her walk ahead to the plane but still keeping an eye on her.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"She saw this piece of paper with my picture on it that said 'wanted'. I hope I convinced her not to do anything."

"Oh ok, we'll keep an eye on her on the plane."

We boarded the small plane which only had two seats either side of the aisle. We were a couple of rows back from the blonde lady so we could keep an eye on her throughout the hour long journey.

As we were sitting down, me next to the window, Edward turned to me.

"Well we made it," he said happily.

"I'll agree with you once we are in the air and I know Jacob is nowhere near me."

"Who's Jacob?" he asked reminding me that I had so much to tell him and I didn't know how he'd take it.

"He's one of the cops who's after me. I know him from training school actually."

"Training school?"

"Oh um yes, I'm actually a cop as well," I said shyly, "I um have a lot to tell you."

He laughed dryly, "I see that. I won't take it badly, don't worry. Just tell me in your own time."

Edward was so unbelievably understanding which just proved to me how amazing he truly was. Why did I ever have doubts?

"I will. Thank you. And what you said earlier, about me not being a bad person, it's true. I'm not. I just made a mistake, that's all."

"So do you regret whatever it was that you did?" he asked quietly.

I thought about that for a moment. Did I regret it? If I'd done nothing he may have killed my mother. But I didn't know that for sure. And she may have left him after he put her in hospital. I didn't know that either. I suppose I regretted making such a rash decision. But if nothing had changed and she'd still gone back to him, then I'd have no regrets.

"That's a complicated question. I did have my reasons, but I wish I'd found another way to well, it's hard to explain as you don't know the story. But another way to sort out the problem."

"Okay," he said not truly understanding.

The plane started to move slowly as it began to turn around and go towards the runway.

"I'll explain everything another time."

He smiled at me and took my hand in his. He leant down and kissed me gently on the head. I leant up and pressed my lips against his and snuggled up against him. My beautiful Edward.

We were now on the runway and the plane sped up signalling we were about to leave Koh Samui. As we left the ground and began whizzing through the air, relief washed over me, along with another unfamiliar feeling.

Love.

**Ooo is it love?**

**How do you think Edward will react when he finds out what she did?**

**Please let me know and review. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Hey readers, thanks for the reviews and especially to my dedicated reviewers who consistently review each chapter… you know who you are.**

**I've uploaded a one-shot called ****'Lost Souls'. Please have a look at it. Here is a little clip from the prologue… bear in mind that most of it is Bella's POV while this clip isn't:**

"**He had no time to react before the car slammed into him, thrusting him forward onto the road where he landed with a thud and the sound of bones cracking.**

**As life slowly slipped away from Edward Cullen and his eyes became as empty as the coffin that awaited him, he could see one thing at the front of his mind. The person who was sitting behind the wheel.**

**His twin brother Jasper."**

**On with this story… chapter 8 :)**

**Chapter 8**

I was awoken by a jolt as we touched down at Heathrow airport in London. I was leaning against Edward's shoulder and he was softly stroking my hair.

I sat up slowly, feeling drowsy. "Morning sleepyhead," he said.

I rubbed my eyes, "good morning." I looked out of the window to see rainy England. We'd arrived in Bangkok with no problem and got on the flight to London straight after. Jacob was nowhere to be seen and I got through security easily. It seemed like some kind of miracle. Once we were in the air Edward and I felt instantly at ease. We'd chatted happily and my feelings for him continued to blossom. The new feeling I'd been feeling was becoming more and more prominent.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well, yes. I can hardly ever sleep on planes. Maybe it's thanks to you Captain Masen." I grinned while giving him a salute with my hand.

"Maybe. Just because you used me as your pillow."

I laughed, "yes and you were a very comfy pillow."

The plane stopped and the seatbelt signs turned off. Everyone started to stand up and I checked my bag, which I'd kept next to my seat at all times, to make sure I had everything I needed. I stood up to stretch and bashed my head on the ceiling above me.

"Ouch!"

Edward laughed at me; "Something amusing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no nothing. Do you do that a lot?"

"Do what?"

"Hit you head."

"Why?" I asked skeptical.

"Because it would explain a _lot_ of things."

"Hey!" I whined hitting him playfully on the arm.

He simply chuckled and we gathered up our things ready to leave the plane. We followed everyone out through the exits, past the flight attendants who said goodbye with their false smiles. We walked hand in hand through to have our passports checked.

I'd never felt so comfortable around anyone before. Being with Edward was easy. It just was. I didn't have to think or worry about anything, we could just be together. It was like we were meant to be. As I walked up to have my passport checked by an Indian looking lady I kept a straight face but inside I was nervous as anything. Jacob could have found out so much during the eleven hour flight I was just on. It would certainly have given him enough time to notify the cops in England.

_Just __breathe Bella._

She looked at me suspiciously. At least I think it was suspiciously, it may have been my active imagination getting me completely paranoid. But without a second's thought she stamped my passport and handed it back to me, gesturing for me to go through.

_Phew._

Edward was right behind me and as we had no luggage to collect we went straight through to departures. We walked past the duty free and then outside the airport to try and get a cab. There were a few waiting so we hopped in one and Edward gave the driver directions to his friend's apartment.

It was late afternoon once we finally arrived and Edward paid the driver as we got out and went towards the apartment. It was in central London and was just a small building with a few floors right next to a busy street. We went inside and walked up the steps to Edward's friend's floor.

"What's your friend's name Edward?" I asked.

"James."

"Ah well you'll have to thank James for letting us stay. I owe him."

He smiled as he opened the door. The apartment was very modern and minimal with a black sleek leather couch and black shiny kitchen tops. At the back there wasn't a wall but just a huge glass window and looking down I could see the river Thames. It was so open, just one big room with the living room, kitchen and a dining area and it looked like there were a couple of bedrooms as well. It gave the impression of being expensive. Very expensive.

"Wow. Your friend has good taste… and seems rich."

"Yes he's loaded," Edward replied as I went and sat down on the couch. Awkwardness kind of settled over the room then with none of us really knowing what to do or say. We were finally truly alone; would Edward expect me to tell him everything? I mean he deserved it after how supportive he had been. He deserved the truth. Yes, I decided, now was the perfect time to tell him. I needed to be fair to him.

"Edward."

"Yes?" He came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I was thinking that I really owe you an explanation… about everything."

"No Bella you don't have to. Don't feel pressurized into telling me."

"Edward it's the least you deserve."

He nodded, "well why don't you get freshened up first, take a shower, get changed and I'll run out and grab us some dinner. Do you need me to get you any clothes or anything?"

"No I packed some so I'll be okay for today. I'll go buy some tomorrow, maybe hit Oxford Street." I smiled. I finally felt somewhat free, for the moment anyway. Edward and I were together and he seemed to want to keep it that way. Maybe this would all work out after all… we could actually be together and be in a real relationship.

"Ok then. So I'll let you get freshened up and then we'll talk." I nodded and I saw him mumble something to himself as he put on a serious face. "And Bella, you don't need to worry about telling me things. I won't think any less of you. You know that right?"

"Yes Edward, thank you."

He smiled but there was an edge to his expression. Did he not mean what he just said?

I got up, grabbed my bag and headed for the bathroom. James' bathroom was already filled with toiletries so I didn't need to worry about not having any shampoo with me. But I had remembered to bring some stuff to remove my hair-dye. I'd get my hair colored and cut tomorrow but tonight I just wanted to be me. Not Bella Jackson. Not Bianca Jones or any of the other false names I'd used. But me: Bella Swan. I smiled at the thought that I could actually do that with Edward and he'd accept me for who I was.

I got into the shower after lathering my hair with the hair-dye removal. I turned the tap on and was blasted with warm water: it felt divine. I let the water run over my skin as I began to rinse my hair and watched the black dye swirl down the drain. I decided to shave my legs and covered myself in little soap studs. I smiled as I realized that I was feeling something I hadn't felt for the past eight months.

Hope.

Hope that I could find happiness with Edward.

Hope that Alice would achieve her dreams with Jasper.

And hope that my mother would be safe and could forgive me.

I smiled inwardly as I continued to wash away my past mistakes and problems and start fresh. I felt like Edward was allowing me to do that.

Once I was out of the shower, I dried myself off and made the most of all James' toiletries by covering myself in body lotion. His bathroom seemed like the kind you would get in a fancy hotel. I dressed in the comfy nightwear I'd packed and walked into the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch and there were some drinks and a pizza on the coffee table, the delicious smell wafted over to me and I realized how hungry I was.

Edward smiled at me, "I went out and got pizza. Come sit down." He patted the space next to him so I sat down and took a napkin and a slice of pizza. Margarita: my favorite.

I started chewing and Edward spoke, "so you still want to tell me everything?" he looked uncertain and slightly liked he wished I wouldn't. But I needed to know how he'd take it and if we had a future.

I finished the bite I was on, "yes I do." He nodded somewhat solemnly which didn't make me feel great.

"Okay," I began and took a deep breath. I knew this could potentially be really difficult for me, but I had to do it. "I won't bore you with unnecessary details but most things I've told you are true, like about my family, but I don't live in New York. I live in LA and have done for most of my life, except for when I stayed with my dad for a couple of years in Washington State. Basically about eight or nine months ago I went to visit my mother, who also lives in LA, and her husband was beating her up. I mean she was on the floor covered in bruises and he was standing over her. He left the room when I came and my mother told me this had been going on for about a year. A whole year! I was angry as you could guess," Edward nodded, "but she wouldn't do anything about it. She refused because she loved him so much. And I'm actually a cop and-"

"You're a cop?" Edward interjected looking slightly surprised.

I nodded hoping he wasn't put off me already. "Yes, so when I found out about what Phil was doing I thought I could stop it. So I made a statement about him but he denied the charges and so did my mom so it didn't help in the slightest. So this went on for a couple of months with him hurting her and me just feeling," my voice broke, "helpless." All the emotions started to get to me and I realized that I hadn't told this story for a long time. I'd tried to bury it away in my head and concentrate on keeping it hidden, all the while avoiding the root cause of the problem. My eyes started to fill with tears and Edward scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay," he soothed me.

I continued speaking through my tears. "There was no way to convince her to changer her mind, you know? And one day I got a call saying she'd been badly injured and was in hospital." I started sobbing uncontrollably now and Edward pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. I could feel myself wetting his shirt with my tears but he didn't complain.

"Shush Bella, it's alright. I understand. That must have been horrible."

I nodded and was determined to finish my story, "S-so I went to see her and when she admitted he'd done it I was so angry. I stormed over to their house and he was totally drunk and didn't feel bad in the slightest. We got into a bit of a fight with me punching him and him kicking me in the face."

"He what?" Edward asked astounded, "he kicked you in the face?" I noticed him clenching his fists.

"Yes and then he stormed back upstairs and passed out on the bed. And you see I used to smoke and well, I saw some cigarettes on the side and couldn't control myself so I had one and then left it on the table in the kitchen. And then, well, the papers on the table all just set on fire and so did the wooden table and I froze, you know, I-I didn't know what to do." My hands started shaking and I couldn't see Edward's face as I spoke so kept going. "But at the time I was so angry at Phil that I-I just left the fire. I left it and walked out of the house. I stayed outside for a bit looking at the flames and the house was completely destroyed along with Phil. The Police didn't know it was me but they guessed and when a cop questioned me I sort of panicked and assaulted him. So they've been trying to arrest me for that and to collect evidence against me that says I started the fire, because they don't have enough to arrest me for that."

I stopped speaking and decided I'd said all that was necessary. More tears came and it seemed as though admitting what I'd done made it so much worse. I'd killed a man. I'd killed him. And I knew that I would never forgive myself for that. Even if he deserved it and even if it saved my mother, I would still always regret it. My head was still against Edward's chest and I could hear his breathing accelerate as he stopped stroking my hair. I tried to calm my tears and was sniffing frantically as I waited for him to speak. I just needed him to say something. Anything.

It was now dark outside and it felt like we'd been sitting here for hours with none of us saying anything.

Edward finally spoke. "I see."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes; I needed to see what he was thinking and how he felt. His eyes looked troubled and appeared somehow darker than usual and were a deep sea green color. However he didn't look disgusted or angry for which I was relieved.

He looked into my eyes and he continued to speak sounding sincere. "I don't know what I expected you to say Bella but I understand. I told you I wouldn't think less of you and I don't. You were in a bad place and you had your reasons. I'm not saying you should have done it but I understand why you did. Don't worry love, I'm not mad with you. It's okay."

I could see in his expression that he truly meant that. He really understood. He hadn't run for the hills after finding out what I'd done. He'd accepted it and supported me just like I hoped he would. He was phenomenal.

"Thank you," I whispered as he reached a hand up and gently wiped away my tears. I leant forward and gently kissed him, I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to do more. He kissed me back and it was like we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, we were just perfect together.

I broke the kiss, "Edward."

"Yes?"

I looked right into his eyes, "I love you." He was silent for a moment as I waited for his reply. How he'd been so understanding just made me realize and made me certain of how much I really did love him. This is the love my mom was talking about. If he abused me would I let him get away with it? I doubted it, but I still understood. I loved him and I hoped to God that he loved me too.

"Bella," he said seriously looking into my eyes

"Yes?"

"I love you too." I smiled with joy and I could see that his eyes were brimming with tears, just like me. We both laughed lightly and resumed our kiss.

Edward stood up, "come on," he said as he took my hand. Then he led me to the bedroom and we made love until the early hours of the morning.

**…**

The next morning I woke up feeling incredible. Last night was perfect. I'd told Edward everything and he'd accepted it and been so understanding. It was more than I could ever have hoped for. I had created so many imaginary scenarios in my head like of him running out of the apartment or telling me how much he hated me. But he hadn't done any of that, he'd accepted me for who I was and what I'd done.

I felt euphoric.

We'd made love and it was like our first time should have been: our bodies, minds and souls joining with such a deep and meaningful connection. We both knew our romance wasn't just a fling but it was real and true and something I felt privileged to be part of. I stretched and turned towards Edward's side of the bed and reached over the wrap my arms around him. But it was empty.

I slowly peeled open my eyes and realized that he wasn't in bed with me anymore. I sat up and looked around the room only to see him sitting on a chair in the corner, fully dressed with a black jacket on his lap. He was looking down at his feet and his expression looked somber and tormented.

"Edward?" I asked feeling worried as my heart rate increased.

_What'__s wrong?_

He slowly looked up towards me, "I'm so sorry Bella," he said sincerely.

I was utterly confused. Then he reached down and from underneath the jacket on his lap he took out a gun and some handcuffs.

Slowly he raised the gun and aimed it at my head.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Bella."

**…**

***gasp* **

**Who saw that coming?**

**Review, review****, review!**

**[And don't forget to check out Lost Souls (teaser at the top).]**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! It was the most reviewed chapter so thank you so much. Keep them coming! Everyone was very shocked by the cliff hanger**** and I loved reading your thoughts… many of the reviews contained lots of colorful language expressing your annoyance at Edward which I found very amusing. Ha-ha.**

**So now for some answers…**

**Chapter 9**

I sat on the bed practically glued to the spot.

Was he being serious? Was this some kind of joke?

"E-Edward this isn't funny," I said hoping he'd picked the handcuffs and gun up from some toy shop as a joke. But I used to be a cop so I knew perfectly well that they weren't toys. They were really. Very damn real.

I looked at Edward and noticed he had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was even messier than usual. "This isn't a joke Bella," he said seriously.

Sadly I knew that was true even before he said it.

"Tell me what is going on Edward," I demanded, needing to know what he was on about.

"You're a murderer Bella, I have to do this," he said matter-of-factly. How did he sound so calm?

"Where did you get the gun and handcuffs Edward?" I spoke slowly and carefully.

What was going on? Why did he have them? What was he going to do, _arrest_ me?

He looked right into my eyes but his weren't alive like normal. They seemed cold and detached. "Bella I'm in the FBI. I'm not a pilot and the reason I came to Thailand was to find you. To find you, get evidence against you and to arrest you."

_What?_

He'd known about me all along and he was just trying to get me sent to prison? No. That couldn't be right. I loved him, I still do love him and I thought he loved me. But it was all an act. Could that be true? He was putting on an act the whole time as part of his _job_.

I felt sick.

"N-no Edward," I stuttered.

_This couldn't be happening._

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry." He sounded so blunt and not at all sorry.

And then I remembered back to the other day and what Jacob had said _"we need to find her. Not the damn FBI who insisted on getting involved."_

Dread swept over me like waves crashing down. Oh God it was true. It had been true all along. I should have stuck to my instincts and broke up with him when I had the chance. How could I have been so stupid? Letting love blind me just like my mother. That was ironic. I suddenly realized that I was still naked so I picked my clothes off the floor next to the bed and started to get dressed.

I genuinely couldn't believe this was real. My Edward would never do this. Not Captain Masen. But then I looked at the man in front of me and realized that this was _not_ my Edward. I felt even sicker when I remembered how he'd made love to me. How he'd touched me everywhere so sensually and affectionately. I'd thought it was making love but obviously I was wrong. He didn't care about me. It was his _job_.

Oh God I really was going to be sick. I was now fully dressed and I ran out the room and heaved in the toilet in the bathroom.

_How could he do this?_

Edward followed me, keeping his gun at the ready. Would he shoot me? Really? I tried to ignore his presence like a hawk watching over me.

I stood up and rinsed my mouth with water, and then I turned to Edward who was standing in the doorway.

As a looked at his face, hard as stone, I felt something I'd never felt before.

I was _heartbroken_.

I'd opened my soul to him and I'd felt hope with him. I'd let myself be seduced by love and the thought of actually being _free_ with him but I was stupid, so damn stupid. He'd just taken my heart and ripped it to shreds.

I felt my eyes brim with tears.

No! I would not give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him. I tried to control my tears and rubbed my eyes.

Did he feel anything for me? It had felt so real last night. Was it all a lie?

"How could you do this Edward?" I asked, desperately needing to know, "Do you care about me at all?"

"What I feel doesn't matter Bella. We need to go."

I raised me voice. "Tell me," I yelled, "do you feel anything for me? Anything at all? I thought you cared." My voice broke on the last word. I couldn't let him crack me like this: he wasn't worth it.

He looked down, "I don't know Bella."

"You don't know?" I shouted, "Well that's not what you said last night. I opened my heart to you and I told you everything. You said you didn't think I was a bad person. How could you do this to me? I know you care. You do."

He had to care. I felt so desperate. He had to love me back, he just had to.

"Okay Bella, yes I have some feelings for you but it doesn't matter. I can't have feelings for you and I won't let myself. I need to arrest you, now."

"N-no you don't Edward. Please." I pleaded with him. He couldn't take me to jail. He couldn't.

"I have to."

"Explain yourself?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Explain it all to me. Explain what you've been doing. Just tell me the whole damn _truth _for once."

He took a deep breath and then his expression became serious and stern. "I work for the FBI in LA." _He lived in LA?_ "And I was given the task to find you and get evidence against you for the fire. So I tracked you down in Thailand and that's what I've been doing these past weeks."

He sounded so harsh and callous. Is that all I was to him? A _job?_

"Evidence?" I asked, "What evidence did you get?"

"Last night," he stated and I could see a hint of guilt in his cool façade.

Last night? The night I'd poured my heart and soul out to him. That had been so hard for me to do and I _trusted_ him and all he'd done was through it back on my face. How could he?

He continued, "I recorded it. I set up the recorder while you were showering and now we have evidence against you for the fire."

_Oh God._The room started to spin.

He'd planned it all out. That was why he'd helped me to escape in Thailand. Not because he cared or because he _loved_ me. I felt sick to even say that word. But because it was his job.

I remembered all the feelings I had felt towards him. The relief that he cared and the love I felt for him being so kind and caring.

"Was any of it true Edward?" I asked needing to believe that something was real.

"Bella I don't believe you're a bad person, I truly don't. But you need to understand that I'm doing this because I have to. If I had a choice maybe things would be different, but I don't. And you are a murderer and you will be punished for that."

"But you do have a choice," I pleaded with him, "Do what I thought we were going to do. We can run away together, you can delete the evidence."

He paused briefly, "No Bella." He said with finality.

His phone then started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket and held it up to his ear.

"Cullen," he said with authority.

_Cullen? Who__'s Cullen?_

He looked to me and his voice was tinged with a hint of sadness, "Yes I've got her," he paused for a moment, "yes at the apartment. Yes. Okay sir."

He hung up the phone. "Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes. My name is Edward Cullen, not Masen," he said bluntly.

Edward Cullen? No, this wasn't the right person, it wasn't the guy I fell in love with. I wanted Captain Masen.

Then a thought suddenly dawned on me: Alice.

"What about Alice and Jasper? Is he in the FBI too?" I asked speaking quickly. I'd feel so terrible if she was incriminated in all of this.

"She's fine," Edward said, "Jasper isn't in the FBI. He really is a photographer, I told him I was going to Thailand on work and he wanted to tag along."

"Really? How can I believe you?" I asked worried about Alice.

"I'm not lying Bella. I promise, and even if he was in the FBI Alice would be safe anyway."

Strangely, even through all his lies, I truly did believe him. Then I started to panic. Now what? I'd go to prison and for how long?

Years probably. For assault, running away, arson and _murder_. I had no chance.

"Edward please. You can't do this to me. You can't let me go to prison, I'll go away for years, please Edward," I couldn't hold back my tears and my eyes blurred. I walked up to him and ignored his gun.

He couldn't shoot me. He wouldn't. I had at least that much faith in him. But was that me being foolish as well? Blinded by love like some silly school girl.

"Don't come closer Bella," he warned.

"Why?" I said through my tears, "you going to shoot me? It's no worse than spending my whole life in prison. I'll probably be nearly fifty when I leave. That's my whole life gone Edward. Don't you understand that? No job. No family. No kids." My voice broke on the last word.

"Bella," Edward said softly, his façade cracking, I knew he cared. "I have to do this. It's my job."

"Y-yes Edward you've said about your _job_," I blubbered, "I know you care for me, we can run away together."

"Look Bella I'm sorry. I can't, it's not that easy. I wish I could, I really do."

The tears kept coming and I walked up to Edward. He hesitated with his gun but I knew he couldn't shoot me. I put my hands on his arms and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Edward and I know you love me. We can be together."

"I don't love you Bella. I'm sorry."

My heart broke again… I didn't see how that was even possible. But the pain was just as bad, maybe worse. I was grasping onto the strand of hope that maybe he did love me, but hearing him say that put lots of things into perspective.

"No Edward, please don't do this," I whined preparing myself for seeing my whole life flushed down the toilet.

Maybe I could escape? Run away without Edward. I could see now that there was little chance of him setting me free. We were still in the bathroom and he was blocking the doorway so I'd never make it. I could try.

I lowered my hands from his arms, "please let me pack up my stuff," I asked. He moved out of the way and fearing that there may be other people coming I just ran for it. I ran to the door just as it slammed open as two burly men in suits ran in. Edward grabbed me from behind and pulled me back.

I struggled under his grip and felt hysterical. "No Edward get off me," I screamed.

"I've got her," I heard Edward say and his arms were wrapped firmly around my waist.

"No!" I screeched, "Please Edward don't do this."

Tears ran uncontrollably down my cheeks and my vision was blurred as I desperately tried to get free. I knew there was no hope for me now but a small part of me wished I had a chance and that I could be free.

"Bella please calm down," Edward said, "I'm sorry."

The other men helped Edward restrain me as I continued to scream.

"Don't be too rough with her," I heard him say.

I felt like I was in a dream where I was just watching the events round me take place. I was watching the unknown men handcuff me as I screamed frantically and Edward watched from the sidelines.

They pulled me out of the apartment, down the stairs and then bundled me in the back of a car.

It was raining heavily outside and as I sat in the backseat sobbing uncontrollably, I watched Edward standing on the sidewalk, his expression one of guilt, watching me being driven away.

**…**

Two days had passed since Edward's revelation. I had been carted off straight to the airport before being chucked on the next plane back to LA. I had then been taken straight to jail and put in a cell… but not before a psychiatrist checked me over for fears over my 'mental health'.

My mental health was perfectly fine but my heart wasn't… I didn't need a psychiatrist to tell me that. I was heart-broken, plane and simple. As I sat in the cell along with a few other female criminals I thought back to that night in London. How could Edward have done this? He had been so cool with me… like he didn't have a care in the world. Did I mean that little to him that he would see me put in prison for life? I sincerely hoped not and I thought I saw a hint of regret in his expression as I was taken away. Maybe there was hope… but probably not.

I ran my hands through my greasy brown hair and felt horrible. I hadn't been able to shower since being here so probably looked like death with skanky hair and no make-up. I heard footsteps coming towards the cell and didn't think much of it until I heard a familiar slimy voice say my name.

"Swan!"

I looked up to see none other than Jacob Black staring at me with the smuggest expression ever. He was wearing a tacky suit and his arm was still in a sling, thanks to me, so at least I had _something_ to feel smug about.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he sneered at me.

I didn't want to waste my breath on him so I ignored him completely and looked away to stare at a speck of dirt on the wall.

He continued, "Not so smart now are we Miss Swan." Had he really just come here to gloat? "Now let's think shall we… how many years will little Bella be spending in prison. I'm thinking twenty. What about you?" I still ignored him. "Well now that we have all the evidence we need there's no doubt it will be a _long _time."

The evidence? My heart dropped and any hope I'd felt was extinguished. I thought maybe Edward really did care and wouldn't give in the evidence against me, but I was wrong.

"Oh do I see a reaction?" He continued, "Touched a nerve did I?"

"Just piss off!" I seethed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, did you actually think he cared?" I looked up. "Why would he care about you? You little murderer. He recorded that tape because he doesn't care and he wants to see you go down."

_That little asshole!_

I stood up and smashed my hands against the bars of the cell, "You don't know a damn thing Jacob so shut your mouth!"

"Ooo well," he said raising his hands, "I think I know a lot more than _you_."

Was he right? Did he know more than me? Was I kidding myself to think Edward actually cared? After he'd given in the evidence, I decided, yes, I was kidding myself.

He didn't care one bit.

I remained behind the bars staring daggers at him as he started to walk away, "well I best be off," he said smugly, "I've got some celebrating to do."

With that he walked away and out of the jail. I turned back round and sat on the bench resting my head in my hands ignoring the stares from the other women.

"Are you alright?" a blonde girl asked me, she looked about the same age as me.

"Do I look alright?" I replied angrily.

"Suit yourself," she said shrugging her shoulders and going back to filing her nails.

I was far from alright. The man I loved didn't love me back and worse than that he despised me enough to make me waste my whole life in prison. There would be nothing left for me when I was finally set free: I'd be too old for kids, I'd probably look like a hag and I'd have no chance of getting a job with my criminal record. And the worst part was, the part that would most likely to plague my nightmares for years to come, was that the man whom I confessed my undying love to had been the person to do this to me!

I was inconsolable as I began to sob continuously wishing I would just drown in my pit of misery and despair.

**…**

**Oh dear, bad times for Bella. The next chapter will be partly Edward's POV so you'll be able to see his thoughts during all of this.**

**Reviewers will get a taster of the next chapter and a sneak peak into Edward's mind :) **

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi readers, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. The numbers are increasing each time which is fantastic ;) So keep them coming please and enjoy this long chapter (well long for me anyway, lol). I'm keen to hear your thoughts on Edward after you've read his POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward**

Standing on the sidewalk watching Bella being driven away was the worst moment on my life. No questions. It was as painful as the death of a loved one however I knew deep down that in this case, it was necessary. All throughout the job I'd continuously told myself I didn't care for her… of course I'd lied to her to keep her on side, but I was starting to wonder if some of the things I said were actually true. Did I love her? I didn't think so, but I cared for her and was sucked in by how sweet and endearing she appeared. However I told myself from the start that wasn't true… she was a murderer and I couldn't forget that.

My plan had been to charm and win her over since I first met her. I remember locking eyes with her while we were having breakfast and recognizing her instantly, knowing that she was the girl I needed. She had appeared sweet enough but I knew not to be deceived by appearances. By how her friend flirted with Jasper I knew I might be in with a chance of growing close to her and getting the information out of her. Jasper knew the plan all along but did not let it affect his relationship with Alice, he seemed to actually care for her and she'd done nothing wrong so I was pleased for them. We took the girls on a private, romantic boat trip, which they both loved… I could see Bella falling for me and felt glad to know that my plan was working. During the trip we had shared a kiss and one which made me feel tingly inside.

'What was wrong with me?' I'd thought, 'how could I enjoy kissing her when this was simply part of my job?'

However I just countered that with the fact that she was a good-looking girl and that any guy would like to kiss her… but I wasn't thoroughly convinced. So I'd spent the next week charming her and letting her know more about me and feel more comfortable with me. She'd spouted off lie after lie about her life in New York unknowing that I knew everything about her living in LA. I knew what she had most likely done and hence the information I needed; I wasn't positive she had killed Phil but every time I brought him up she put up her guard, making me increasingly certain. I knew about how Phil had treated her mother as Renee confessed it all after his death, which made talking about him a touchy subject. It was getting increasingly harder for me to worm information out of her as she was smart; she never said too much but enough to keep me satisfied. But I wasn't satisfied. A normal 'boyfriend' would be but I needed solid evidence.

So on the night of the 'chili incident' I'd continually filled her class hoping she would be drunk enough to give me a little information. I was very lucky when she ate too many chilies so was forced to wash them down with her wine… the most alcoholic bottle on the menu. She mentioned odd things to me and I was hoping she'd say enough to give me the chance to prove that I could be trusted so she would tell me more and I could get it on tape. Unfortunately she didn't say anything incriminating that evening but I found myself not caring. I got too wrapped up in the evening and how much fun we were having that I wasn't focused on the task at hand. I was starting to worry whether I was getting feelings for her and if they would get in the way of the job. I debated asking someone else to get the evidence instead, but after all the progress I'd made with her I knew my boss wouldn't be happy. So I had to push my feeling for her aside as they continued to blossom like a newly growing flower. It got to the point that night when I realized I would get no more information from her so I took her back to my room and put her to bed. I relished looking after her and I held her as she slept, listening to the soft sound of her breathing. Her beauty mesmerized me as I held her for hours, silently wishing we weren't on a job and that we could be together. I knew that in time I could develop true feelings for her, however much I tried to oppress them.

The next morning I got myself back in working mode and kicked myself on the ass for getting seduced by the idea of being with her. I needed to focus and not go off track. She was the criminal and I was the FBI agent. Simple. I worried about Bella the next morning as she wasn't feeling well, most likely because of the hangover, then she asked to talk to me in private. I started to wonder why she wanted to talk to me, had she figured me out? I then realized that if she had she'd be long gone. I shouldn't have worried about how she was feeling but instead I should have wondered if there was another reason for it that may be related to the job. The job _had_ to be my main priority.

She had no time to say what she wanted to as she spotted two guys at the reception and ran away. I recognized one of them as a cop from LA. What where they doing here? Didn't they know that the FBI had taken over? They were going to mess this up for me and I couldn't let happen. It would mean I'd done all this for nothing. I didn't want to speak to them and draw attention so I went to my room to pack a bag and run away with Bella… rightly guessing that was what she was doing.

I called the FBI back home and notified them that the cops were here and they needed to be called off, before leaving my room to find Bella. She had just passed my room and I got her attention and told her I was going with her. She looked at me incredulously; obviously surprised I would want to go with her knowing she was a fugitive. She then looked relieved and stared at me with adoration obviously thinking what an amazing person I was. I felt a pang of guilt at that and how she thought I truly cared this much for her.

However I didn't have time to dwell on the guilt and other feelings I felt as we heard the cops coming towards us. My FBI training kicked into action and I kept us hidden as we made a run for my car in the parking lot. We raced towards the airport and noticed that they were no longer following us. I guessed they'd gotten a call from my superior telling them to stand down and leave it to me. They were idiots.

So we'd safely made our way to London with Bella looking over her shoulder wondering if they had found us when I knew that they were no longer searching. I tried desperately hard not to have any strong feelings for her but it was getting increasingly difficult by the second. She seemed so lovely and sweet and I simply couldn't believe she was a murderer. I hoped more than anything that I would find out that she hadn't done it and then she could be free… but I doubted that.

Once we'd arrived at the apartment she seemed apprehensive but said that she wanted to tell me everything. I begrudgingly agreed, as even though I was obliged to find out, I didn't want to. I wanted to spend more time with her and maintain the hope inside me that she was innocent. And I definitely _didn't_ want to send her to prison.

While she'd showered I picked up some food and stuck some sound recording equipment to the underside of the table so I could record the conversation. I felt spectacularly awful doing it as I knew she was telling me this in confidence and because she could trust me, but little did she know that this one conversation would send her to prison.

So that evening I'd comforted her and been the perfect boyfriend she wanted me to be. I'd held her in my arms as she sobbed and recounted to me all her secrets and wrong-doings, not knowing that I was recording the whole conversation. Her revelations were about as private as someone spilling their darkest secrets on a radio broadcast. I was upset to discover that she had in fact murdered him but having suspected it all along I wasn't entirely surprised. As she cried to me, my sadness was increasing as I knew deep inside me that I'd have to hand her in. I was growing to truly care for her and all along I'd hoped that her niceness and charmingness was simply a façade to hide how much of a terrible person she was. How bad would someone have to be to murder their stepfather, right? However having her confess everything to me I could understand her… I really understood. She felt like she was out of options and had no choice and I knew that she truly was the genuine person she seemed to be. However our relationship wasn't real… maybe for her… but not me. For me it was work and I had to hand her over and make her pay for her crimes, even though every part of me was instructing me not to.

Then she'd made one revelation that shocked me to the core. She said that she loved me. Love. I'd never been in love before and she was saying she_ loved_ me. I didn't know what to think. Did I love her too? Before I knew what I was saying I realized that I'd already said it back to her.

'_Why did I say that?' I asked myself desperately._

Was it because I loved her? Or was I just keeping in character for the job? Nothing made sense anymore and the line between fantasy and reality was blurring significantly.

That night, unsure of how real everything was, we made love. I wasn't sure why I did it. I had all the information I needed and would gain nothing else from being with her like that.

However there was a part of me that desired her so badly. My feelings were so strong that what she'd done didn't matter and neither did my true reason for being with her. So without putting the real thought into it that I should have done, I made love to her. It was magical and spectacular and I couldn't understand it. All through it I tried not to think too much, I just let myself get lost in the whirlwind of feelings and emotions. I relished the feeling of her soft skin, her precious lips against mine and her sweet smell enveloping me. I didn't think about the reason I was here and what she'd done… I just let my instincts take over.

When I awoke the next morning I could see more clearly. This was the morning I'd been waiting for… and dreading. At the start of the job I couldn't wait to be able to turn her in and succeed but now I really couldn't face it. I was more clear-headed than the night before and tried not to let my feelings get in the way. But what feelings were these? As amazing as last night was I didn't think I was actually in love with Bella… not yet. I felt like I was so close… just teetering on the edge of falling head over heals for her. And I'm guessing that was what made me turn her over. If I had spent another couple of days with her then I'm sure it would have been a different story entirely. Oh and last night, all the images came flooding back reminding me of my wrong-doings.

How could I have made love to her? She was a suspect and I was an agent. How could I have been so foolish and self-centered? I had all the information I needed so had no reason to take our 'relationship' any further. But why did I do it in the first place? That night of passion was a blur to me but as my head got clearer I could see that last night was wrong. Very wrong.

What right did I have to be with her in that way?

_None at all._

I tried to oppress the guilt and dragged myself out of bed and got dressed, preparing to do what I knew I had to. I got my gun and handcuffs and sat down mentally preparing myself. Now it was time and I didn't know if I could do it. I sat next to the bed and watched Bella sleep so peacefully, tangled up in the sheets. It was like she was tangled in a web of lies and today she would pay for those lies. Tears pricked my eyes and I wiped them away quickly, knowing that I could not cry. I couldn't feel weak like this, I just couldn't. I hoped that Bella would be okay and that maybe she wouldn't have to spend too long in prison… but I knew that was unlikely. Could I honestly do that to her and send her away for years? I didn't have time to answer that question before I heard movement and then Bella's soft voice.

"Edward?" she asked sounding alarmed.

I looked at Bella to see her with her eyes open and confusion on her face.

It was time.

The feeling of despair and anxiety in my stomach increased but I knew I had no choice.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I said as I held the gun up at her knowing that was what I needed to do to truly assert my authority.

Her expression changed for confusion to understanding to distress. As I watched her pretty face become so upset and torn I felt like the worst person in the world. How could I do this to this innocent girl? Then I reminded myself… she wasn't innocent.

She asked me what was going on and I shut myself down completely trying not to feel any emotion as I knew that if I did I'd have no chance. I'd probably do something foolish like help her escape meaning we'd both go the prison for years. I had to be clear-headed so I got in Agent Cullen mode. I became blunt with her and got straight to the point as I knew that I couldn't let myself think too much. I could see how much I was hurting her and I was struggling desperately not to comfort her and tell her how sorry I was. I knew that would only end in tears

I could see how heartbroken she was at my revelation and her desperation increased at the realization that she would go to prison for a long time. I answered a call from my superiors and told them that I had her and they could send back-up. I watched her grow more and more desperate, frantic and then downright hysterical.

She was a broken woman.

And I had broken her. I hated the necessity of the whole situation and how I knew inside me that I had to send her to prison but still hated it. I wanted to do something, anything to save her, but I knew there was nothing I could do. Back-up arrived and helped me to restrain Bella and take her down to the car while my insides were churning up. There were so many mixed emotions and feelings running through me and I didn't know what to think.

As I stood on the side-walk watching her being driven away with tears streaming down her face, mirroring the rain on the car windows, I thought one thing to myself. Did I make a mistake? All along I'd tried to stop myself from feeling anything towards Bella but what if I hadn't? If I'd let my feelings blossom would I be madly in love with her right now? I was pretty sure that I would be. She really was wonderful and having to do this to her broke my heart. I knew deep down that she wasn't a bad person and that she really didn't deserve this awful fate. But what could I do now? This was my job and it was my duty to have her sent to prison, but I knew that I truly didn't want to.

So I asked myself one more time: Did I make a mistake?

…

**Bella**

"You did what?" I asked stunned.

"I left him tied to the bed and ran off with the case of money," Rosalie replied smugly with a grin on her face. I shook my head at her ease. She'd probably get a year for that… not the potential fifty I could be facing.

I was sitting in the same prison cell that I was in when Jacob had visited and was making small talk with some of the other female prisoners about what they'd done to get here. However I'd been less inclined to share my story. I'd made friends with a feisty girl called Rosalie who seemed surprisingly nice … in spite of the robbery which she was being arrested for.

However despite the small chats between the prisoners I was still feeling terrible. I had been here for two days, still with no word about exactly what I was being arrested for and when I would go to trial. The waiting was driving my crazy, along with the fragileness of my beating heart. If it was still beating anymore that was. Edward had wounded me so badly with his betrayal that I wasn't even sure I wanted to go on living. What did I even have to live for? My best friend was halfway across the world from me, my mother probably hated me and the man I loved despised me enough to send me to prison for life.

I still couldn't really believe that Edward had done that to me. He'd seemed so sweet and wonderful and then he'd stabbed me in the back and ripped my heart into shreds. I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I thought about him but tried to hold it back as I couldn't face breaking down in this communal cell where even the cops could see me. No, I would wait until I was in my own prison cell before I let myself break down entirely.

I shifted awkwardly as the wooden bench I was sitting on was far from comfortable; spending the last two nights sleeping in this jail had been absolutely horrendous.

I was sitting on the bench nearest to the bars and one of the cops started to walk over to us. He was called Tony and was short, round and bald; he had actually been pretty sweet to me the last couple of days, especially compared to the other guards who treated me as something they'd just wiped off their shoe. Out of all the girls in here I was the one most likely to be facing the heaviest charges.

"Swan," he said and I looked up, "It's time for your phone call… if you want it." He looked uncertain.

I'd refused my phone call for the past two days as there was only one obvious person for me to call. My mother. I didn't want to call Alice and put a downer on her trip with Jasper… I would wait until I was in prison for that so I could be certain of what my fate truly was. However I really was desperate to talk to my mom… I just needed to know that she was okay and find out if she had forgiven me. I doubted it but I just needed to hear her voice.

"Just do it Bella," Rosalie urged me. She was the only one of the girls I'd really talked to about what I'd done, and even with her I'd just skimmed over the details, but I'm sure she was right.

I looked to Tony and nodded.

"Okay then, hands please," he said gesturing for my to put my arms through the bars so he could cuff me. He put the handcuffs on and prepared to open the doors, "stand back ladies, back against the wall." They all walked back except me and when the doors clumped open I followed Tony to the phone.

"You have fifteen minutes," he told me as he stood to one side to give me some privacy.

I took a deep breath as my heart rate sped up and I dialed my mother's number.

My palms got sweaty and I felt really fidgety as I heard the repetitive ringing sound on the end of the phone. Then after a small crackle I heard a weak voice.

"Hello."

"Mom," I said my voice barely a whisper. There was silence on the other end of the phone, except for my mother's heavy breathing.

"Bella," she replied just as faintly.

"Yes." I waited not knowing what else to say. Surely she would have lots to say to me.

"Where are you?" she demanded, her voice more stern.

"In jail."

"Good," she said curtly.

A felt a sharp pain sting my heart at the callousness of her tone. But really, what did I expect?

"Mom, I'm so sorry about Phil," I said getting straight to the point. Because the truth was that I was sorry… I didn't want to take her beloved husband away from her.

"Are you really?" she said.

"Yes mom. Really. H-how do you feel about me? Do you hate me?" I asked wanting her to show me more emotion. I needed to know if she really despised me.

"Oh Bella," she sighed exasperatedly, "No I don't hate you. I could never hate you; you're my only daughter… my baby girl."

I had never felt so relieved in my entire life. I didn't suddenly expect my mother to forgive me… but to know that she still cared made me feel amazing.

"You don't know how good that makes me feel mom. I-I don't expect you to forgive me right away, I know I did a terrible thing, but I do hope you understood why I did it."

"Yes, well," she sounded more abrupt, "of course I'm not going to forgive you right away. How could I? You killed the man I love." Her voice broke on the last word and I could hear that she was crying.

My eyes started to fill with tears as well, "I know mom," I blubbered, "I really wish I didn't take him from you like that, I just, I was so scared, mom. I was scared for you and I thought he was going to _kill_ you." Tears came uncontrollably now and I was sobbing relentlessly. I sniffed and wiped my eyes ignoring Tony's worried glances in my direction.

"I-I know, honey, I understand, but it will take me a long time to forgive you for this. Maybe it is a good thing you are going to prison… it will give me a chance to have a break from you and forget what you did."

"But you can still visit," I said hopefully.

"Maybe in a couple of years."

_Years?_ She didn't want to visit me for a couple of_ years_. I knew I had no right to get angry or upset about that so I swallowed my feelings.

"Okay. Whatever you want mom."

Tony said my name quietly and then pointed to his watch, signaling that I was running out of time.

"I have to go mom," I said, "could I maybe call you again in a couple of months. You don't have to see me… just a call."

She paused and I waited, hoping that she wouldn't reject me completely.

"Okay," she said slowly and relief washed through me, "wait a couple of months."

"I will," I promised, "I have to go now. I love you mom."

She paused again as if she was thinking about whether she felt the same. "I love you too, honey."

_Oh, she really loved me too!_

Then the line went dead.

I took a deep breath as I put the phone back down and waited for Tony to take me back to my cell. He was talking to another officer and who was giving him some paper work.

"Isabella," Tony said to me, "it's time to charge you."

Fear crept through my body. This was the moment I'd been dreading, the moment where this entire nightmare became reality.

He flicked through the paperwork, "I'm going to read out your charges." I nodded and closed my eyes as if expecting a blow to the face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are being charged with assaulting a Police officer and perverting the cause of Justice. Your trial will take place a month from today."

I waited impatiently for the rest but he didn't say anything else. There was silence.

"What? Is that all?" I asked shocked. _What about the murder charges? And the arson?_

"That's all," he nodded and I could see a smile playing on his lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely bewildered.

"There was no evidence strong enough to charge you for the other crimes."

"But what about the recording?" I asked knowing he would have known a little information about my case.

"It turns out it was accidently deleted on the way to the US."

"_What? How?"_

He simply shrugged, not having any more idea than I did.

_Accidently deleted? _How could the evidence have been accidently deleted?

"Oh and by the way, there was some guy outside the station asking about you."

"What?" I asked, "who?"

"He said that his name was Edward." _Edward. _My heart did funny somersaults, both in excitement and disgust. "He also wanted me to tell you something. He said he is really sorry and he hopes what he did will make you understand that. Any idea what that means?" He raised an eye-brow.

What he_ did_? What did he do? "Urm no," I shrugged, not understanding, "thanks for telling me."

_What could Edward possibly do to make this up to me?_

But then it clicked. _He'd_ destroyed the evidence!

…

**Please take the time to review and let me know how you liked the chapter. **

**Oh and this is my longest chapter **_**yet**_**! I'm hoping that deserves a review! Pretty please with sugar on top :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi readers. Sorry I took a while to update… I've just started university so life has gotten CRAZY! So updates won't be as regular… probably every 4 or 5 days instead of every 2 or 3… and I still don't think that'****s too bad :) Oh and again this is my longest chapter so far! Be very proud of me :P**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella**

_1 year later__ (Present day)_

I lay flat on the bed staring up at the ceiling which was merely a foot away from my face. I analyzed the familiar dirty green tiles that I'd grown so used to over the past year and knew that they were one thing I definitely wouldn't miss about this place.

I felt strangely emotionless which was the exact opposite outcome I was expecting. After a year of tally charts and counting down the days I felt like I should be more excited. I was finally going to be free but I couldn't stop my fear of the unknown from plaguing my mind.

"Have you packed all your stuff Bella?" Rosalie's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned over on the squeaky bunk-bed and looked down at Rosalie who was standing on the floor next to the bed. We were in our cell… our prison cell… where we had been for the last year.

"Yes just about."

"Great me too." She was beaming with excitement and I wished I could conjure up that same kind of enthusiasm. Because today was the day we'd both been waiting for: the day we'd be free and be able to leave this prison for good. And I definitely did _not_ intend on coming back here. Ever.

Then there was a knock at the door and I heard a deep voice, "Ladies." Rosalie stiffened immediately and quickly ran over to the mirror to check her hair and make-up.

"Come in," she chimed sweetly.

Our door was unlocked and Emmett, the prison officer, trudged in wearing his heavy black boots and prison uniform. He flashed Rosalie a charming smile causing her to blush profusely… and Rosalie never blushed! Only for Emmett.

"You ladies have just under two hours before you'll be setting out into the big wide world," he said smiling, "so make sure you're ready. I'll be back to get you at about twelve."

We both nodded and Rosalie smiled sweetly at Emmett. Rosalie was not the kind of girl to do anything _sweetly_ but Emmett brought out that nature in her. Since we'd both arrived here just under a year ago, Rosalie had fallen head over heels for Emmett. It was both sweet and sickening to watch but I was happy for them as he seemed to truly like her back.

"Are we still on for tonight baby?" Emmett said quietly to Rosalie as he walked up to her. He knew not to worry about me over-hearing as I could be trusted.

"Yes, of course," she replied, "eight o clock at your place. I'll see you then." I noticed their hands softly brush against each others.

Rosalie and Emmett hadn't developed a real relationship since being in here as it was strictly forbidden for officers and inmates to be together like that. But they both knew they shared the same feelings so had secretly agreed to meet up once she was out of prison and they weren't breaking any rules.

"He left you another flower today," Emmett suddenly said to me as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

_Really?_ Another one?

"Oh," I said not knowing what else to say as I took the flower from him.

"I think he really wants to see you," he continued, assessing my reaction.

I simply nodded as I thought about what all this could mean. He hadn't sent anything for a couple of weeks so I'd worried that he'd gotten scared and changed his mind. But maybe I was wrong. Would he be waiting for me when I got out? I hoped he would be… I just _needed_ Edward to be waiting for me.

I looked down adoringly at the white orchid in my hand and thought back to my first day in here and how my feelings had changed so much…

…

_11 months ago_

The judge's harsh, shrill voice pierced through my thoughts as I stood still as a statue. Waiting. Anticipating.

"Isabella Swan you are found guilty of assaulting a police officer and perverting the cause of justice. You will be sentenced to fourteen months in a state penitentiary. This sentence may be reduced on good behavior. Do you understand?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes," I replied.

She nodded firmly and announced "case adjourned," as she stood up and packed away her belongings, along with the rest of the court room.

I sat down, feeling incredulous, on my hard wooden chair. Fourteen months? I was expecting twenty times that what with the crimes I'd truly committed. How did I get so lucky? But I knew the answer even before asking that question: Edward.

His name sent a chill through my spine. He'd pretended to love and care for me only to be secretly undercover and have me sent to prison. He _disgusted_ me. I knew why he'd truly got rid of the evidence because of the look on his face as I was taken away that night in London. His expression was flooded with _guilt_.

So I assumed the only reason he helped me out was that he felt bad and couldn't live with himself. It wasn't that he cared or _loved_ me… he just couldn't handle the damn _guilt_.

If he'd loved me he would have known at the time and it wouldn't have taken him three days to figure it out. No. He'd just been stewing in guilt and couldn't handle it. A part of me wished I did have a longer sentence… just to make him suffer. But that was a very, _very _small part of me. The rest of me was ecstatic with my shortened sentence but still hated Edward _Cullen's _guts.

So now I had one more barrier to face before freedom: prison. And I was absolutely _terrified_.

Sure, I knew how to take care of myself, but I'd seen prison dramas and it looked horrific. And I used to be a _policewoman_! I'd have no chance… imagine I met some of the girls I'd put away? I'd be dead within an hour.

"Up," I heard a male voice say. I noticed that two of the security men had come towards me. It was time for me to be transported to prison.

_Great._

I did as they said and they handcuffed me and holding one arm each they led me out of the back of the courtroom. They took me down a long dark hallway which seemed never-ending. I felt a sense of impending doom as I went further and further into the unknown. We reached another door at the end which opened up to the outside where I spotted a very familiar looking van with the words written on the side 'prisoner transportation'.

"This will take you to the prison, understood?" I nodded as he opened the backdoor; I stepped up into the van with my handcuffs still on and heard it slam shut behind me. As I sat down I noticed one another person already there… and they had a shiny beacon of blonde hair.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed.

She looked up with shocked eyes, "oh my, Bella," she said incredulously, "are you going to prison too?"

"Yes. This is such a coincidence. I'm guessing you are too."

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "I got a year. How about you?" Her expression changed to concerned as it seemed she remembered Jacob's little confrontation with me. She knew I'd done something pretty bad but I'd never told her what.

"Fourteen months." I replied smiling.

She looked pleasantly surprised, "Oh Bella that's great! I thought you'd get longer; well it seemed that way from when we were in jail together. So why so short?"

"It's a long story," I replied not wanting to divulge into all of it just now, "I'll tell you some other time."

She simply nodded, "so how are you feeling?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Terrified, you?"

"Nah I'm okay, I'm sure it will be fine. We've only got a year; we can just keep to ourselves. We've done nothing for anyone to have any problem with us. It's those ex prison guards and cops who need to worry." She chuckled lightly.

_Oh dear God!_ _I_ needed to worry. That was _not_ comforting.

I laughed along falsely, deciding that I could just hide the fact that I used to be a cop. Hopefully no one would ever have to know…

Suddenly I heard the growl of the engine as the car began to move. Here we go… the highway to hell.

The drive was bumpy and uncomfortable and we stopped off at a few places on the way to pick up more prisoners. The van got a lot more cramped which reminded me of what I had to look forward to.

Suddenly the van jolted to a stop and I realized that we were here. Fear crept through me as I became a bag of nerves. I felt like I was the new kid at school, except worse, much, much worse!

The door opened and the driver ordered us to get out and follow him. We all did as instructed with none of us speaking. We were taken into the prison where we were given a _thorough_ inspection to ensure we weren't smuggling anything in, then our belongings and clothes were taken away from us and we were given an orange jumpsuit. _Lovely. _

One of the female prison guards asked if I would rather live in a safer section of the prison because of my previous job but I refused and she assured me that if I didn't tell anyone, or no one recognized me, it was unlikely any of the other prisoners would find out, which I was relieved about.

After we were fully inspected and inducted we were taken through a long hallway. It had cream walls where the paint was starting to peel off and hard green, shiny floors. The clump clump of our boots echoed down the hallway and I could sense the nerves of the other prisoners no matter how scary some of them looked. The woman in front of me was completely bald and looked like something you'd see at a circus. Even Rosalie didn't seem to be emitting the utter confidence that she always possessed everywhere she went. As we drew closer to the end I could hear voices and a loud murmur, sort of like what you'd hear from a crowded room.

Once we arrived at the end of the hallway there was a big iron gate and through that it looked as if there was some kind of cafeteria. The female guard at the front unlocked it and gestured for us to follow her through. We did as we were ordered and as I walked through the murmur of the crowd was joined by the odd screams and cheers. I looked to the side of me and saw that the room was in fact a cafeteria. And it was lunchtime.

All the orange-dressed females were clustered around lots of circle tables, eating their lunch out of the kind of trays you would expect to get at school when you were five. All of their eyes were transfixed on our arrival as they were obviously excited by the new prisoners; I guessed there hadn't been many for a while. Most of their eyes were alight with excitement, some with irritation, probably at the fact that the prison would get even more crowded… and others with pure _malice_. I felt a shudder ripple through me.

The noise from them grew louder and overbearing as we walked through the room and some of them began to howl and shout. They reminded me of what you would see in the monkey cage at the zoo… except this time I was trapped in the cage as well.

"Ooo fresh meat," one of them yelled.

"New kids," another said in a deep voice.

"This should be interesting!"

"Look at the one at the back, she looks terrified!" They all cackled with laughter.

I didn't look back to see who this person was, I just scanned the faces of the terrifying looking prisoners, hoping that I didn't recognize any of them. Luckily I did not. I tried to look as confidant as possible and decided that was the only way to get through this experience. Then I gave myself a little pep talk:

_Confidence is the key; you're strong enough to look out for yourself. You were a cop for Christ's sake._

"Ladies," I heard the prison guard who was leading us say, "you will be taken to your cells first and will eat there as lunchtime is just about finished."

I felt the unanimous sense of relief from the new prisoners. The guard started walking and we all followed her eagerly out of the cafeteria. We were then taken to our new cells… some people already had cell mates and others would be sharing with new prisoners.

I was more than relieved to find out that I was going to be sharing with Rosalie who looked cool as a cucumber given the situation. We were shown into our cell which didn't have bars, just a heavy door, and was like a square box. It was tiny and I could almost feel the walls closing in on me. There was a small barred window, the walls were painting a weak green and there was only a bunk bed, a chest of draws and a toilet in the corner. It wasn't The Ritz, let's put it that way.

The guard left us to it and slammed the door loudly behind us as I heard it lock.

"Well this is going to be interesting!" Rosalie exclaimed looking unimpressed with the cell.

Yes… very _interesting_.

**…**

_One month__ later_

I yanked the crappy brush through my knotty hair, getting absolutely nowhere.

_God, they can't even provide decent hair brushes in__ this damn prison! _

It was ten thirty in the morning and just over half way through our hour of free time. I was in my cell getting ready and about to go out to join the other inmates.

As I looked in the mirror at my saddening reflection, I noticed Rosalie coming towards our cell.

"Hey Bella. I just spoke to him. Again!"

"Who?" I asked but then realized I already knew the answer.

"Ur who do you think, genius? Emmett! He really is amazing."

I turned to face her. "I'm sure he is Rose… but he is a guard and you're a prisoner. You're hardly very compatible."

"Ur does it mean that I can't enjoy the nice scenery? Because he does look_ very_ nice!" Her expression turned all dreamy.

"I guess not. Just don't go falling for him or anything because nothing can really happen with you two."

"Yes, yes whatever." She brushed me off. I didn't push the subject any further as I knew that she'd most likely bite my head off if she thought I was telling her what to do.

Rosalie and I had got on surprisingly well throughout this first month in prison. We unexpectedly had a lot in common and I'd grown really close to her. I'd still not felt comfortable discussing with her my previous job, the crimes I'd really committed or a certain slime bag whose name I tried to forget… but she still made my time here more bearable.

No one really dared to mess with Rosalie as she emitted such confidence and I think she scared a few of the other prisoners. I tried to do the same and channeled my anger at Edward onto my facial expression. And believe me… I had a_ lot_ of anger. Of course there were some scary woman that even Rosalie kept her distance from… for example Jessica, Angela, Lauren and their followers. They called themselves a_ family_ and messing with one of them was like messing with all of them. So unless you wanted to have your throat slit, you didn't rub any of them up the wrong way. It was similar for some of the other ladies in the prison like a woman who called herself Rock. She'd beat you up if you so much as looked her in the eyes. But like Rosalie had said… keeping to ourselves hadn't caused us much trouble so far.

I then noticed a very small person hovering nervously in the doorway of our cell… it was Jane, again. She followed Rosalie around like a lost puppy and was just downright irritating. I had nothing against her personally but just wanted to do my time in peace without her tagging along every time I was with Rosalie.

"Yes," I said curtly and she quickly diverted her eyes away from me. She was scared of me, like some of the other younger girls, which I found both strange and flattering. It made me miss being a cop as I used to assert some kind of authority and power. But now I was just a criminal so life wasn't like that for me anymore.

"Hi," she said quietly, focusing her attention on Rosalie, obviously worried I'd bite her head off if she spoke to me… which I probably would. "I just wanted to come see what you guys were up to."

Of course she did. I ignored her and went back to brushing my hair with an irritated expression on my face.

"Oh nothing really Jane. We were just chatting really." Rosalie didn't seem as irritated by Jane as I did. To be honest I think she found it flattering that Jane worshipped her every move.

"Oh right," Jane said, "some of us are playing cards if you want to join."

"Maybe later," Rosalie said playing with a strand of her hair, "I actually just need to talk to Bella for a moment. In private."

"Oh right sure," Jane said in a high voice, "I'll just be out here then."

Rosalie smiled at her and Jane tiptoed away.

"Urgh seriously Rose how do you put up with her?" I asked.

"She's sweet! And you Bella are just plain moody… which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay. Whatever."

"Look," she began, "even though you've been pretty secretive about your past… it's pretty obvious that the reason you're so," she thought about the right word to say, "_distressed_, is because of a guy. I mean it's so obvious and makes sense with what that cop said when he came to visit you in jail. This Edward, yeah?"

_Edward?_ I didn't remember telling her his name.

"You've talked about him in your sleep," she clarified.

"Oh," I said, "well yes what about him?" I wasn't in the mood to have a girly chat and discuss my feelings.

"Well I've been speaking to Emmett a lot recently and guess what?"

"What?" I said, not impressed.

"I think he is Edward's brother."

I froze.

_What? _Edward's brother?

Then I thought back to my time with Edward and distinctly remembered that his brother was a prison guard. I couldn't quite remember the name but Emmett did sound very familiar.

"How do you know?" I demanded angrily. Had she been talking about me to Emmett? I felt the familiar sense of betrayal that Edward had made me feel. Since him deceiving me I'd been all the more cautious as to who I trusted. I'd thought Rosalie was trustworthy… maybe I was wrong.

She didn't seem to notice my sudden annoyance. "We've been talking quite a bit recently and we put the pieces together. Well actually Emmett asked me about it, as apparently Edward had talked to him about you so he wondered if you were the same Bella he was speaking about. Turns out you are."

"What? You've been talking about me to Emmett?" I felt anger bubble up inside of me.

"No, of course not. Only just now when he asked and I said you were the person he was talking about."

I raised my voice slightly. "Well what do you mean talking about? What was he saying about me?" I was getting really annoyed now. What right did Emmett have to spread my personal business to other prisoners… and Rosalie for talking about me to him?

"Bella, calm down," she said noticing my rage, "not much really. I promise. You just came up in the conversation when I mentioned that I was in jail with you and then he asked me the length of your sentence and what you were convicted for. All I told him was about the sentence length, I promise, and he put the rest of the pieces together himself."

I took a deep breath to calm down and realized that I believed Rosalie. I couldn't let what Edward did make me misjudge people and jump to conclusions. I'd always thought Rosalie was trust-worthy and I was going to stick to that. I knew she wouldn't go spreading my secrets across the prison… not that she knew most of them anyway. I got mad at myself for doubting Rosalie and then mad at Edward for making me do it.

So Emmett was Edward's brother. I felt annoyed that I had to find that out as for the rest of my time here Emmett would just be a permanent reminder of Edward's betrayal.

"Fine," I said, "so what about him being his brother?"

"I think Emmett wanted to talk to you," she said carefully, obviously worried about how I would react.

He wanted to speak to me? What would he have to say? Something on Edward's behalf I imagined… but then what would Edward want to say to me?

I'd spent the last month trying desperately to forget him and push him out of my mind but it wasn't as easy as that. He'd really hurt and broken me with the way he'd betrayed me. It was like he'd taken a part of me with him when I was sent to jail and I was trying to get that back and be whole again. So I put all my energy towards hating him but I knew that part of it would always be reserved for something else: me loving him. Even through his betrayal and what he'd done to me, I still couldn't get him out of my mind. I kept remembering good times we'd spent together in Thailand and about how much I truly cared for him. Sometimes I'd even let myself think… or maybe hope… that the reason he'd destroyed the evidence was that he loved me back. I knew deep down that this wasn't the case but I couldn't help creating little fantasies in my head where we lived happily ever after.

"Okay then," I said letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"He's just outside," she said gesturing to the door. Oh so I'd have to go speak to him then. Fine. I took a deep breath and tried to reign in my anger; I reminded myself that Edward was the person I was infuriated with, not Emmett.

So I walked out of the cell to see him standing on the other side of the large area between all the cells. He was obviously on patrol and I watched him surveying the prisoners carefully.

So I strode over to him confidently and he noticed me coming as I grew closer.

"Officer, Rosalie said you wanted to speak to me," I said getting straight to the point. It made me sick to be calling him Officer but I had to remember that I was the criminal and no longer the law enforcer.

"Oh Isabella, yes," he said and then looked around to check no one was watching our encounter, "I trust Rosalie told you who I am."

"She did."

"Well Edward has told me everything about you..."

Edward had told him _everything_?

Why did he keep betraying my confidence? That slime ball had gone and told his brother all that I'd done. How fucking dare he? What if Emmett went to the police about what I really did? Or what if he told someone by accident? Did Edward not think about anything before he opened his mouth? That gutless asshole thought he could win me over by protecting my confidence… only to betray it and tell his brother _everything_. I was fuming.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't say anything, I swear."

I stared daggers at him and raised my voice. "So what do you want then?" I demanded, "Come to tell me Edward's changed his mind and wants to stab me in the back all over again?"

"There is no need to get so angry Swan!" Emmett stood up straighter and took a step back from me. I could see that he was taking on the role of the prison guard more than Edward's brother which reminded me that he was the one in charge and I couldn't be seen shouting at him; not unless I wanted to be on twenty-four hour lockdown.

"Sorry sir," I said showing him that I knew my place, "just make it quick."

He nodded, "Edward said that he knows he has so much to apologize for and wants you to know that when you get out he'll be waiting so he can make this up to you properly."

He'd be waiting? Why? What reason could he have for that? He'd destroyed the evidence, surely that would have been enough to ease his guilt. Unless he had another reason; maybe he wanted to see me because he cared. A spark of hope lit up inside me but I crushed it immediately. No. Edward was my past. I would not let myself get sucked in by the idea of being with him. What we had wasn't real… it was fictional and I needed to remember that.

"Tell him not to bother," I said truthfully to Emmett. It wasn't just me trying to show how angry I was at him… I just couldn't face the further heart ache.

"He thought you'd say that but he said it doesn't change things. He will be there no matter what," Emmett said seriously.

Edward could try and apologize if he wanted but I didn't have to listen to it.

"I won't listen to what he has to say. It's as simple as that I'm afraid."

Suddenly I heard a loud booming voice, "ten minutes until you're back in your cells ladies!"

"He also wanted me to give you something."

Give me something? We both knew that wasn't allowed. Was Edward planning on risking his brother's job just to give something to me? That asshole.

He continued, "I think Rosalie put it in your cell."

I was intrigued as to what it was so I simply nodded at Emmett and walked back to my empty cell. I'm sure Rosalie was making the most of the last ten minutes. I looked around and could see no sign of whatever Emmett had given to Rosalie so I decided to lie on my bunk and wait for Rosalie. I climbed up to my bed and then froze as I noticed something lying on my pillow.

A small white orchid.

Memories flashed through my mind like a colorful dream. I remembered the time in Thailand where Edward had taken me into town for dinner… the night with the chili. I could picture his gorgeous face waiting for me outside my room and I distinctly remembered one thing he gave me before the date.

A small white orchid.

A picked it up off my pillow and turned it round, analyzing it. Then the memories flooded through me like a damn breaking and I was overwhelmed with thoughts of all the wonderful times I'd spent with Edward.

The night at the bar.

The boat trip.

The evenings we spent together.

Suddenly the emotions became too much and I simply burst into tears. Tears ran freely from my eyes and I did nothing to stop them. I just bundled myself up in my bed and held the orchid up close to my heart. Where Edward would always be.

**Please review and I will update ASAP**


End file.
